


More than just old friends

by Jewely



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gore, M/M, Self Harm, Warnings: Blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 31,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewely/pseuds/Jewely
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction, so sorry if its bad. But i really wanted to write a story about 049 and 035! (The first chapter is not really romantic or exiting, but that will come with time :3)





	1. Empty feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction, so sorry if its bad. But i really wanted to write a story about 049 and 035! (The first chapter is not really romantic or exiting, but that will come with time :3)

_He ran. He ran as fast as he could. It was behind him, it was chasing him. His legs hurted alredy, and he could barley breathe, but he had to run away from it. "You can't escape" it whispered. "You can't escape from me." He ran faster, dodging the trees. "Stop running, it will not help you." He lost his power, and suddenly he was surrounded by black smoke. "You are so foolish." the voice laughed. "You was always foolisch..." He closed his eyes in fear. The floor under his feet started breaking. He fell into the deep darkness, hearing evil laughter, screaming, until he was gone completely..._

SCP-049 woke up in shock. He sat up immediantly and looked around the room. He was in his cell. No forest, no black smoke, his cell. He panted, realizing that it was only a nightmare. The doctor noticed that he was laying on his surgical table. He must have fallen asleep here.

He sighed. That was happening for a week now. Usually, 049 doesn't even sleep. But since a week he felt tired, and had always nightmares, when he fell asleep. He closed his eyes and layed down again. 

Suddenly, when he almost fell asleep again, 049 heard his celldoor getting opened. He sat up slowly and tired, looking towards two armed men, and two others, one holding handscuffs, the other holding an ironcollar, with two rods fixed on it.

The plague doctor sighed, stand up slowly and walked towards the men. They where kinda surprised, as 049 just thrusted out his hands loosley towards them, waiting for them putting him the handscuffs on. Then he bent over his head, so the men could put him the ironcollar on. He was too tired to resist, so he just left it happen.

The two armed men where walking behind 049, the two others where walking on his left and right holding the two rods. The plaguedoctor yawned. He felt a little dizzy. 

The doctor expected the men bringing him to some experiment-room, but he was surprised as he saw, that they where going to an interview-room.  _Why do they want to interview me right now?_  The two armed men opened the door, and the others opened the ironcollar so 049 could walk in, with his handscuffs. He sat down on a chair, in front of a table. Foundation doctors looked at him, standing behind a glass wall. 

049 knows almost all of the doctors, but his sight was blurred, and he couldn't recognize them.

Then, after a few minutes of silence, one of the doctors switched on the recorder, and started interviewing him:

Doctor: "SCP-049?"

049: "Hm?" (sleepy voice)

Doctor: "We watched you through the cameras this week and could it be, that you feel tired all the time?"

049: "Hm..." (nodds slowly)

Doctor: "Do you know what's causing it?"

049: "No... why do you want to know it?"

Doctor: "We are just... confused, I mean, we never saw you sleep before."

049: "Hm..." (yawns)

Doctor: "Stay awake please, we still want to interview you."

049: "Oh come on, right now?"

Doctor: "Yes."

049: "Ugh... fine..."

Doctor: "There are only a few questions, it will not take long. So, some staff members sayed, you look kinda... depressed. Could that be the reason of your tiredness?"

049: "Depressed? Me? ... that's... well... I don't know.... maybe..."

Doctor: "I see." (pauses)

049: "Don't ask me why, please. I really don't know."

Doctor: "Fine. We have two more questions or three" ...

After some annoying Questions about 049's tiredness he was more down than before. After they recontained him, he immediantly let himself collapse onto the surgical table.  _What's going on with me?_ He closed his eyes, knowing, that something was definetly wrong...

 

 

 


	2. Breach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is chapter two, it's a bit longer than chapter one✨ After some chapters, the story will contain more action, hope you enjoy :)

SCP-035 just got a new host, so they want to interview him. But he only had one thought in his head. He planned everything already, and he _will_ do exactly what he has planned. But he was kinda worried.  _What if it goes wrong? What if they notice what I'm going to do? What if...._ "SCP-035?" A voice said. 035 raised his head again. "I just asked you something." The foundation doctor said angrily.  _And what?_ 035 wanted to say, but he remembered his plan. "Pff. Anwer it yourself." He said instead, though he didn't even knew the question. "Don't be rude 035." A man behind the glass wall sayed. "You have to anwer our questions."- "Says who?" 035 wanted to be as annoying as possible. And it seemed to work... " **We're** sying it!" 035's interviewer was getting angry. "Force me." The mask said, trying not to laugh. "This is not a comedy show, 035! Do what we're ordering!" "No" 035 looked at the guards, which are standing infront of his cell.  _Come on, guards. Come on..._ "035, we **want** you to **anwer**!"- "Yes, and? I want many things too." The doctor, the man behind the glass and the guards seemed really annoyed of 035.  _Perfect. Let's get started._

"Stop messing around, Mask!" - "Force me, human!" The guards outside started twitch around with their guns.  _Yes, now they are angry enough._

035 stood up from his interview chair, and he didn't even had to attack his interviewer, the guards immediantly ran into his cell. 035 grinned.  _Just as planned._

He ran towards them, dodging them at the last second, and ran straight out the door. No two seconds later, the alarm went on. " **SCP-035 started a containment breach!"** echoed through the hallways.

To avoid being captured again, he opened every containment cell which was on his way. Those SCPs started to open other cells, so a big conainment brach begun.

In this big mess, they will not be able to recontain them so fast. 035 ran straight down the hallways. He wanted to visit someone special...

 

049 sat at his desk, leaned his forehead on his hand. He looked in his notebook, because he didn't operate anybody since long time, he didn't want to forget everything. But he wasn't able to concentrate. His head hurted, and he had to breathe heavly, plus, he was tired as hell.

The plague doctor closed his book, and stood up, with half closed eyes. 

But suddenly, he widened his eyes again, as the alarms went on. **"SCP-035 started a cpntainment breach!"** echoed through the hallways.  _035?_ 049 let a small smile appear under his plague mask.

He went towards the window, and looked at he hallways. He couldn't wait to see him again.

 

035 knew exactly where 049s containment cell was, so he ran all the way 'til he's gonna reach it. He was only a good ten meters away from it, but suddenly, three MTFs blocked his way. "Stop right there 035!!" One of them shouted and aimed his gun towards 035. The mask held his hands up.  _Are they gonna shoot?.._

But suddenly, the MTFs got a heavy blow on their heads from behind, and fell. Behind them, stood a black clothed plague doctor, with a heavy piece of metal in his hands. 

"049!" 035 yelled in happiness. He ran towards him, the plague doctor did the same, and as they met, they closed their arms around each other.

They where still embracing each other for a good minute, as 035 broke the silence: "How did you come out of your cell?"- "173 opened the door, but I stood in front of my cell, because i knew that you are going to come to me." 049 answered, smiling under his mask. 035 smiled too, placing his hand on 49s cheek.

"Thank you for saving me, doc" the mask sayed. 049 chuckled. "You're welcome, mask." 

035 was still smiling, but his smile dissapeared, as he saw the doc's eyes. They where gray, and looked empty. They weren't happily amber-coloured as usual. He started to worry. "Doc, Are you ok?"

049's smile sank too. "Yeah..." he answered. "I'm... fine." - "Don't lie, 049." 035 sayed. "It's nothing serious... everything is fine." "No, it isn't. Please doc, you can tell me anything. What's wrong?" 035 stroked 049s cheek lovely. "Please tell me..." he whispered.

049 sighed. He looked away from the eyes of the worried theatre mask. "Nightmares."  the doctor started quitely. "Nightmares are chasing me since a week or two now. I feel always tired but I can barely sleep because of them..." he paused. "They are about a... black... smoke-like shadow chasing me, and every time its killing me on a different way..." 

035 looked at 049 compassionating. 049 added: "It makes me really down and... i feel... ill ... all the time." 049 wanted to say  _depressed_ but he didn't want his lover to worry more than he alredy does.

"Oh, babe..." 035 whispered, hugging his boyfriend lovely. "That are only nightmares, that will never happen. Don't worry... Nobody is going to hurt you, when I am around, sweetheart." 

049 hugged his lover stronger. 035 stroked the doc's back, sothing him.

"I promise" he whispered.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued... ;)


	3. "Take that mask off your face."

_He was standing in a dark room. Or at least... a black room. He could see his own hands in front of his eyes, but everything around him was black. He started to walk around. His steps where echoing, they were the only sound, he could hear. He looked around the room. Nothing but pure blackness. He looked at his hands again, and then at his feet. He startled, as he saw, that there was no floor underneath. He was standing in the air._ What's happening? Is this a nightmare? _But suddenly, he felt a... hug._

049 woke up, and saw that 035 was hugging him. "Sorry" he smirked. "But you are so cute when you sleep, I had to hug you." 049 smiled and sat up. He yawned. He has been laying on his surgical table again, and 035 was now standing next to it. "Did you sleep well? No nightmare?" 035 asked him. 049 thought over for a moment.  _Was it a nightmare?_ It was a strange dream, but not a nightmare. "I slept well. No nightmare!" 049 answered. In fact, he didn't even feel tired this morning. "Good. That was what I hoped." 035 saw, that 049s eyes weren't as tired-looking as yesterday, which made him smile.

Outside, footsteps, shouting, and even shots were audible. The breach caused lots of chaos. That sounded like  **every** SCP in the foundation was walking around. 049 noticed, that the celldoor was locked - in fact from  _inside. "_ Why did you lock the door?" 049 asked. "They are shooting. I don't want that anyone..." 035 said, looking at 049. The plague doctor blushed, and remembered what 035 said yesterday. He blushed even more, but good luck, that he whore a mask, so 035 couldn't see it.

But then, 035 said, as if he could read thoughts: "Doc? Take that mask off your face." 

049 blushed more. "Now?" 035 nodded. "You have such a beautiful face! It's a shame that you never show it." 049 hesitated, but then stood up. "You want to kiss me, don't you?"  035 smirked. "Yes. That too". 049 sighed. He didn't want to imagine, how blushed he musted be right now. "Fine. Because it's you." he said.

He pushed his hood down first, to release his shoulder long, curly, black hair. Then, he grabbed the sides of his mask, removing it from his face. 

035 smiled, and looked at 049s face. He placed a hand on his cheek, stroking his pale, gentle skin. 035 stuck to his opinion, 049 has many cuts and scars on his face, but he is beautiful, and 035 will never change his opinion. 

He moved his face towards 049s, and then, their lips met. 049 held both of 035s cheeks, and the theatre mask, placed his own hands on 049s waist. They remained in this kiss for a while, until they needed to gasp for air. Both blushed and chuckled.They both looked into each others eyes, romantic mood outspreaded.

But suddenly, something crashed loud, and broken glass flew in every direction...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continiued o.o 
> 
>  
> 
> (⚠Spoiler Alert:⚠ The nightmares will return👀)


	4. "Don't worry, they won't find us."

Broken glass flew in every direction. 035 turned around quickly, standing with his back to the happening, but also protectively in front of 049. The terrible sounds were louder now, feet stomping, glass breaking, screaming, shotguns, alarms... sounds of chaos and destruction.  

After the glass pieces stopped flying and were laying on the floor, the two lovers turned around again. 049 was still breathing heavly in shock, and held his hands on his chest, his heart raced. 

They both saw, that a small, car-like construct has crashed into the big window in 049s cell. The men shouting got louder, just like the footstombs. 035 grapped 049s hand, running out of the plague doctors cell.

They ran through the hallways. Alarms and red lights, crashed windows and doors, were everywhere. 

035 looked for a place to hide while they ran. Lastly, they hid in the storeroom. Both breathed as quitely as possible. They didn't dare to move. They held breathe, as they heared MTFs running, right past them, wich sounded like only a few centimeters away. 049 shivered in fear. Those MTFs sounded angry. They where shouting, and a shot or two was audible too - right next to them.

035 noticed that 049 was afraid. He layed his arms around the plague doctor and whispered, barely audible: "Don't worry, they won't find us." 

After some time, it was quiter outide. There were still sounds, but they weren't so near anymore. 035 warily opened the door and looked outside the storeroom. This part of the hallways was empty. The MTFs and alarms where still audible, but the MTFs weren't here. "They recontained many of them. Now they have it easier and know whos still missing..." 035 sayed.

049 came out of the storeroom too. "Well... They are gonna recontain us anyway..." he sighed. "Yes... unfurtunatily." 035 sayed. 049 and 035 looked into each others eyes. The mask placed a hand on the doctors cheek again. "But we will breach containment again, don't worry, sweetheart." 035 smiled encourangingly. 049 replied the smile. 035 stroked the doctors cheek before taking his hand away again. 049 was still smiling, but when it came to his mind, that 035s hand was touching his face skin, he froze. "My mask!" 049 noticed. "I'm not wearing my mask!" he quickly put up his hood. "I don't want anyone else to see my face!" He started running towards his cell.

"WAIT!" 035 called. "The guards are still walking around! They have guns! Don't put yourself in danger! Please!" - "I only want to get my mask! They won't shoot at me!" 049 aswered and ran away.

"049! No! Stop!" 035 called, but the plague doctor was gone alredy. The mask started running after him, without hesitation. 

049 reached his cell. He opened the door and walked inside. Thousends of pieces of glass were covering the floor. He found his plague mask in the middle of the broken glass. The doctor picked it up, removing the glass pieces from it, and then he placed it back on his face.

But suddenly he heard something cracking behind him. Before he could turn around to see what it was, something heavy slammed the back of his head, and he fell, hitting his head on the floor. 

He could barely hold his eyes open. He was in pain, and his sight became blurred, but he could see blood on the floor, coming out of his head.

And at the next moment, his eyes closed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch. To be continiued OoO


	5. After Breach

_He layed on the floor.  Around him was nothing but a deep, dark forest, full of leafless trees. He tried standing up, but one of his legs felt paralyzed, the other hurt. As he looked down, to see what was wrong, he was shocked as he saw that both of his legs where full of bloody wounds and cuts. He didn't know what happened. He tried again. He grapped a branch of a tree next to him, and pulled himself up. His left leg hurted awfully as he standed on it, and he had to groan in pain. His right leg was completely paralyzed, he didn't feel it. He sarted limping forward or at least, he tried to. Every single step was painful. He soon gave up, and let himself collapse at he forest ground again._ _More and more blood came out of his open wounds. He heared a laugh. An evil laugh. Soon, he saw black, shadowy smoke appearing in the sky, making it darker than it already was. "So foolish..." it echoed. The smoke came closer and closer. He started to stand up again, but he wasn't able to walk, let alone run. So he soon fell again. "So foolish..." the voice repeated. Then, suddenly a sharp, small thing fell from the sky, wich left a cut on his cheek. Then another one fell, letting a cut on his shoulder. Soon, thousends of glass pieces fell from the sky, and hit on his body. He screamed in pain. Soon, he was covered by wounds and blood. The evil laughter got louder, as soon as his screams did. "So foolish..."_   
  
049 starteled out of the sleep. He sat up, but he immediantly groaned. His head ached terribly. _What happened?_ The plague doctor placed his hands on his forehead. The last thing he remembered was, that something heavy hit his head. He was still wearing his plague mask, but his hood was pulled down. He sensed a bandage around his head. Then he remembered the breach. The window in his cell was replaced again. They quickly replace broken cell windows, 049 knew that for sure. But then he saw a hole in the cieling.   
  
His cell was cleaned up of the broken glass wich was lying on the floor, but the hole in the cieling was still there. 049 didn't remeber or know this hole. But he didn't have enough power to think over. He layed down again, closing his eyes. Then he remembered something. Or more precisely, someone. _035\. Where is he now? Did they recontain him too?_ 049 sighed. _Most likely._ 049 felt guilty conscience. 035 warned him to not go. The MTFs didn't shoot at him, but though, 049 got hurt. Poor 035 surely was sick with worries.   
  
After ten or fifteen minutes, four men entered 049s cell.  


035 sat with his new host, another random D-Class, on a chair, and he was in fact, sick with worries. The last thing he could see, before he got recontained, was an iron pipe breaking from the ceiling in 049s cell, hitting his head. Then, he was laying there in blood. 035 got captured again, before he could help his lover. He didn't know if 049 is alright, or at all, if he woke up... His eyes filled with tears, but he tried not to cry. Then, after some time, a scientist entered his cell. Before he could say, or do something, 035 sayed: "Is he ok? Is he alive?" The scientist was surprised from 035s sudden speaking "Who?" - "049! Is he alright?" - "Oh," the scientist began "yes, he woke up already. 'Alright' istn't the right word, but he has only headaches, it's nothing serious."  
  
035 exhaled relieved. "Thank god..." His fear disappeared again.  _He is alive._ 035 would do anything right now, only to embrace 049. He wanted to go to him.  
  
035 seemed to make a showy expression, beacause the scientist said suddenly: "I know you want to see him, but don't even think about breach containment again."  
  
035 grinned. _We will see, doctor..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued :D Don't worry, that was only a little part of the action I promised ;)
> 
> btw sorry for my bad english :/


	6. A true Nightmare

049 looked at the four men. Two of them were armed MTFs, the other two were holding handscuffs and that goddamn ironcollar... 049 groaned. "Don't force me to stand up..." - "You have to." One man said. "Why?" - "We need to repair that hole in your ceiling. So stand up, and come along."  
  
049 exhaled, to stop himself from groaning again, and slowly sat up. He pulled his hood up out of reflex, and started to stand up. His feet touched the floor, and as he tried to walk, he almost fell. He stopped, and tried to get the last rest of the nightmare out of his head. Then, the plague doctor walked slowly towards the two scientists and MTFs.  
  
As they put him the iron collar and handscuffs on, they left the cell, and some other men with tools entered it, carrying some short aluminum battens and an small iron pipe.  
  
With every step, 049s headaches became greater, he felt dizzier and dizzier, plus, he often tripped over his own feet. _Don't interview me..._ He thought _. Don't bring me to some interview room..._ But then, he was relieved, as the brought him into a normal chamber, with nothing but a chair, another chair, and a table. It looked a little like an interview room, but it definetly wasn't one for him.  
  
But 049 still felt incredibly tired. His head ached, and he just wanted to lay down. Sure, he was afraid of having nightmares, but this tiredness made him crazy. Even the floor looked comfortable. "May I lay on the floor?" he asked. He knew that it was a stupid question, but before the scientists could answer, he said: "Thank you..." and let himself fall on the floor. Soon after that, he slept in. The doctors looked down confused at the sleeping plague doctor, but then they shrugged with their shoulders, and removed the two rods from the iron collar, as well as the handscuffs. Then, they left 049 be, left the chamber and closed the door.  
  
_He was in the same forest, the same dark, leafless forest. He looked around. Nothing changed. He knew that was a dream, but somehow, he also knew that that was the reality... His legs, wich were bleeding, still had wounds, but they were encrusted alredy, and he couldnt feel both of his legs. Both were paralyzed. Then, he noticed that it was raining. More and more. Puddles started to appear. He pulled himself forwards with his hands, until his powers left. He moved his face down, looking at a puddle. As he saw his reflection, he froze. His eyes widened. He didn't wear his bird mask and his face was disfigured. More than it alredy was. His entire face was full with old and fresh wounds. The scars, wich were on his face usually, weren't even visible anymore, because of the other wounds. He screamed._ What happened? What the hell happened? _A laugh was audible. He knew that laugh. "So, incredibly, foolish..." The black shadow-smoke surrounded him, and grapped his neck, pulling him up, until his feet weren't touching the ground anymore. He tried to breathe, to gasp for air, but the shadow choked him to strong to breathe. He tried to gasp for air a last time, but he was sure, that he was going to die right now..._  
  
049 didn't know how much time passed, because he has been sleeping. As he woke up, he was still laying on the floor. The plague doctor jumped up quickly, but then he had to "Agh!" loudly. His head hurt twice as terrible than before... maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all to sleep on the floor...  
  
"049, sit on the chair please." a voice said trough the intercom, making 049 jump. He stood up, then walked slowly, almost limping, to one of the chairs. The plague doctor leaned his elbows on the table, and his head on his hands.  
  
"What are you going to do? Interview me? Why do you want to interview me? You only wanted to repair the cieling remember?" 049 said, trying to sound annoyed. "We know, 049. But you slept for hours now, and..." - "Hours??" 049 interrupted with wide open eyes. "Yes." the scientist, who was speaking trough the intercom and stood behind a glass window continiued speaking: "And while you slept, you suddenly started to breathe heavly, and gasped, almost like somebody was choking you."

049 remaimed with wide opened eyes. _I really could barely breathe. Not only in the dream..._ The plague doctor saw, that the scientist wantet to swich on the recorder, to interview him about this. "I don't want to be an interviewee right now. I'm not in the mood. Can I go back to my cell? I don't feel good..." 049 said, and he even didn't need to lie. The scientist sighed. "Well, ok. At some point different then."  
  
As the four men from before were bringing 049 back to his cell, the plague doctor tought about what just happened. _It had an influence on me... The shadow choked me, and I couldn't breathe, in real._ 049 swallowed. _What if it's going to kill me? In real..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continiued... O.O
> 
> Do you like this story until now? What do I have to do better? Any suggestions?


	7. Who laughs last, laughs best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, that this chapter is a bit short :/ but I hope you like it ^^

Over five weeks passed alredy. 035 tried to escape from his cell every week once or twice, but the MTFs every time stopped him, before he even got close to other cells. He sat on the floor, leaning his back on his glass cabinet. He has tried everything alredy, he didn't have any ideas anymore, how to breach containment. _Maybe they are goin' to let me visit 049 if I ask friendly? Pff. Of course not. I have to try something else. There must be something..._  
  
He thought vor half an hour. _I have no idea... I could try to jump the glass broken?_ He chuckled _. That would be funny... if the glass wasn't shatterproof._ He thought about the little car construct wich broke trough 049s window. He needed to be as strong as this car to break the glass. He sighed. _How will I be able to breach containment again?_  
  
  
Though his head hurt with every step, 049 walked trough his cell, only to stay awake. He was tired as hell, but he didn't want to sleep in. His nightmares are getting dangerous. He was afraid of them. And he still couldn't identify who, or what this Shadowsmoke was signifying, or why it wants to kill him. He yawned, but then shaked his head, to stay awake, though this caused his head to ache more than walking does. He let a quiet "Agh..." come out from his mouth. He held his forehead in pain, and sat down on a chair. The plague doctor brathed heavly, as if it could stop the headaches. He felt his bandages. He sighed as he tought again about 035. _I am such an idiot. Why didn't I listen to him?_ 049 hoped that the doctors told 035 alredy that he was alright. Well, actually, he wasn't alright. On the contrary. His wounded head ached, his nightmares had an dangerous influence on him, and he felt only ill and depressed. But he didn't want 035 to worry so much. 049 always loved 035s charming and protective character. The theatre mask always finds a way to make him smile. 049 didn't want his lover to worry about him. He sighed. Hopefully there will be another breach soon...  
  
The doctor sat on the chair for a while, but as his eyes started to close, he stood up again. After ten more minutes of walking trough the area, his sight became blurred, and his feet could barely carry him anymore. He was too tired to stand. But before he could do something to overcome the tiredness, he fell onto his surgical table. At the last moments, he tried to stand up, to open his eyes, to stay awake, but it wasn't possible. He immediantly slept in, and he couldn't help it...  
  
  
The only ideas wich 035 had for now, were: asking friendly, or break trough the glass. The mask kinda knew that both of them are not going to work, but it's worth a try. At first he is going to try the gentle variant. He waited until some scientists were standing in front of his cell, then he said: "May I visit 049? He might need some company." The scientist looked confused, but then started to laugh. _Why did I even try..._ "You know that we aren't allowed to, 035!" One of them said. "Yeah..." 035 made an angry face, but he smirked, as he remembered plan B. And as he saw the extinguisher wich was hanging on the wall, his smirk became bigger.  _Well, doctors._ _Who laughs last, laughs best..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continiued 👀


	8. 'It is starting to control me'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠⚠049s dream is a bit more bloody this time. Just for info⚠⚠

035 took his time. Only two doctors and one guard were still in front of his cell. The doctors were no problem for him, but he was waiting until that guard disappeared. After some time, as the doctors finished talking with the guard, he finally walked away. 035 tried not to grin to showy. The doctors were talking with each other, and didn't heed him really. _Now or never._ He jumped up, grabbed the extinguisher, and threw it against the glass. The doctors jumped because of the loud noise. 035 picked it up again, hit the glass, and to his statisfaction, there was alredy a crack in it.  
  
"035! STOP!" a scientist shouted. "Well, it was your decision! You wanted me to do this the hard way!" 035 said, thinking that this had to sound kinda cool. He continiued slamming the extinguisher against the window. _If it wasn't shatterproof, it would alredy be broken..._ he tought, but he was statisfied, as the whole glass window became full of cracks. The alarms were alredy on. But he didn't care. He picked up the extinguisher and took a run up. 035 broke the glass compleatly, with jumping trough it, with his feet first. Thousends of glasspieces hit the walls and floor, and made an destructive sound.  
  
Of course, MTFs were trying to stop him, and blocked his way. He had already expected that. That's why he took the extinguisher with him. He took its grip, and hit the MTFs heads. _This move, I learned from 049!_ 035 smirked, jumped over the MTFs and ran trough the hallways, opening other cells, to start a containment breach.  "I'm coming to you, my love!!" he shouted. And ran as fast as he could, on the way to the plague doctors cell.  
  
  
_Blood, wounds, a knife. The first thing he saw, and felt. He didn't see who was attacking him, but he knew it. He knew it exactly. Not only a knife was cutting his skin, also the shadow's claw held him tight, making him unable to escape. The voice echoed from everywhere, and murmured unpleasand into his ears. "So foolish..." He tried to escape, he tried to overcome the pain, and just get away. But it wasn't possible. The knife arrived at his chest, and cut deep into his skin, reaching his rips. Blood sprayed out of him. He screamed in pain. The knife broke trough his breastbone, and stabbed him into the same place over and over again. He screamed. Blood came out of all of his wounds, and also from his mouth and nose. He couldn't even scream anymore. His throat was filled with blood. He knew he was going to die, but he needed to try. His hand slipped into his doctorsbag, and he took his scalpel out. He stiched with it at the place, wich the shadow was holding him, trying to get its claw away from his wounded chest. He shadow twitched, but then he laughed at him. "So foolish..."_  
  
049 woke up. He breathed heavly, beathed in sweat. He was still in this nightmare. He closed his eyes, trying to het rid of the nightmare, wich was still in front of his eyes. After a minute, he opened his eyes again.  
  
He heared alarms outside, that was the reason he woke up. He was surprised as he realized, that he was standing in the middle of the room. 049 looked around his cell. _Why am I standing?_ The plague doctor remembered exactly, that he fell asleep on his surgical table. But his thought was cut off, as he started to feel stinging pain in his chest. As he looked down, he widened his eyes and gasped in shock.  
  
His chest was full of cuts. They were small, and not really deep, but they hurt and were still bleeding. 049 was confused and scared at the same time. _What happened?_  Then he realized, that he held his scalpel in his hand. It was smeared with blood. As 049 saw it, he immediantly saw his nightmare in front of his eyes again. The black claw, he wanted to hit with the scalpel. He immediantly knew what happened. He sleepwalked. And he took his scalpel in real. But instead of hitting the shadow, he hit himself.  
  
And what scared him the most was: that the only reason, because he woke up was the alarms. For whatever reason, he didn't wake up because of the dream, or the pain.  _What would have happened if I had not heard the alarm? Would I have stung myself to death then?_ He gulped. _This is getting dangerous. It is starting to control me._ 049 looked down at his cut wounds. Then at his scalpel. He placed it on his desk. Moving away from it.  
  
But then he heared the intercom, and he twitched. **"SCP-035 breached containment!"** 049 widened his eyes. He didn't know if he should be happy, or in panic. All he wanted to do, is saying sorry to 035. He wanted to apologize that he didn't listen to him, that he was such an idiot. But he also knew, that 035 is going to find out that  something is wrong. _He always sees when i'm not okay. And it's just a matter of time, but 035 will find out about the nightmare-influence._ Soon 049s thoughts were cut off, as he heared someone knocking on his window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued 👀


	9. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry that I wrote this part a bit boring. My fault.

As 049 saw the porcelain mask, smiling and waving in front of his chamber window, he caught himself being afraid. _Will he think that i'm crazy, when I tell him about the sleepwalking and the controling nightmare? Will he think i'm psycho? Is he going to want having distance from me? Is he going to hate me? Is he going to... break up?_ 049 shaked his head, though it hurt. _No. He won't. He is going to understand. I hope..._ He sighed and walked over to the door, wich was opened by 035, and 049 in fact let a smile appear. The mask hugged the plague doctor. "They can't seperate us, sweetie ~" 035 said romantically, and 049 hugged back immediantly. After some time, they released from the hug.  
  
"I'm sorry 035... i'm sorry that I didn't listen to you..." 049 said, looking away from 035. The theatre mask sighed. "Don't worry about it..." he put his hand on doc's cheek and moved his face back, so they looked into each others eyes again. "I'm sorry that I didn't stop you.." 035 said. "I was so afraid, doc." he sighed with a shaking voice, and hugged the plague doctor once again. "I'm sorry.." 049 repeated with a shaking voice too. "Is it too painful?" 035 asked worried. "It's... half as bad." 049 answered, knowing, that it wasn't the truth.  
  
After they released each other again, they looked at each other for a few moments, but then 035s eyes widened. "049! Why do you have cuts on your chest?!"  
  
The plague doctor's smile sank. "Uh..." _Damnation... what should I say now??_ "It... uh" he tried to think of something, while looking in 035's worried face. He didn't want to lie, but he also didn't want to say the truth. "It was an... accident. With... the scalpel." he said. _Goodness, what am I saying? He is going to ask more questions now..._  
  
Indeed 035 raised a brow and said: "Uhm... why did you even need your scalpel? I don't see anyone here." 049 looked away. _The half-truth doesn't work. I need a lie... Please dont find out 035..._ But 049 couldn't think of a lie. He just looked at the floor, and sighed. "049?" 035 put two fingers under the doc's chin and raised 049s head, making him looking into his eyes again.  
  
As 035 saw 049s eyes, he almost gasped. The doctors eyes were reddened, almost like he is going to cry. He didn't cry, but he was close to it, and held his tears back. "Doc, sweetheart, what happened?" 035 asked, with a softly, worried voice, almost whispering. 049 inhaled deeply, to hold a sob back.  
  
_Now I have to tell him..._ He was quiet for some time, but then, as his tears weren't close to leave his eyes anymore, he began to speak: "I... had a nightmare again... and..." he paused. 035 sighed, feeling bad for 049. But in fact, he didn't look surprised. Almost like he knew that a nightmare was the reason. "The nightmares are getting more and more... terrible..." 049 continiued. "They... start to..." he inhaled, trying to think of a word wich was not 'controling' "...to have an influece on me... today I... dreamed about the shadowsmoke holding me thight, and... stinging me with a knife..." 035's eyes widened more. "...then, in the dream, I tried to get it away from me with my scalpel but I..." he looked into 035s eyes, hoping that he is going to understand what happened, without 049 to speak it out.  
  
035 didn't get it first, but then he understood. "Oh god... doc..." he said, and placed a hand on 049s wounded chest, now knowing what happened "...that's terrible...you... couldn't you do anything against it? You didn't wake up because of the pain?" 049 shaked his head, but slowly. "The alarms woke me up." he said.  
  
"D...does that mean... if the alarms didn't sound... you would be already..." 035 paused and looked at 049. "...dead?" the mask continiued, close to tears. "I... that's not for sure..." 049 said, but he had the same thought. And 035 didn't seem being convinced too. The mask sighed. "Why is this happening to you...? You don't deserve this..." he sounded sad. _He is sad because of me... i'm so stupid... why am I not able just to be normal..._ 049 thought. "You caused the alarms didn't you?" 049 said. "You saved me."

035 smiled. "Yes, that... might be true.." he answered. But then he began stroking 049s cheek. "I know that you have to fight with many problems, and... I know that you need company, sweetie. I will breach containment as often as possible, to get to you. It doesn't matter how many times I need to try. I won't give you up. And I wont listen to these Foundation Humans, when they say I'm not allowed to visit you. I don't care. You need me now, and I need you..." 035 said with a sothing, soft voice. The plague doctor smiled. He was touched of 035's lovely words. Nobody was ever so kind and soft to him. 049 closed his arms around him, and whispered, barely audible: "I love you..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continiued^-^


	10. "I can't stand seeing you suffering like that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's not too short :/  
> But I also hope that you like it though ^-^

"I love you too, doc" 035 smiled and kissed 049's forehead. "I will stay with you here. Don't worry sweetie." The theatre mask said softly. 049 smiled, and nodded. _How could I even think he is going to hate me? He is so kind and lovely. He truly cares about me._  
  
The two were standing at the door the whole time, so they closed it, and walked into the cell. "So... how are you?" 049 changed the topic. 035 raised a brow, a little surprised of doc's sudden topic-change. "Well, I didn't let them break my host, and I wonder why this host's arms and legs are still functioning and didn't fell off. It seems like even arms and legs are starting to like me." 035 joked. 049 laughed as reponse, and shaked his head slowly.  
  
035 smiled. He loved it, when doc laughed. And after all this pain, nightmares and humiliation, it was just wonderful to see him being happy again. 035 just wanted to ask 049 'how are you' too, but then he remembered the prior topic and didn't say anything.  
  
 After a few moments of silence, 035 broke the silence with: "It's a pity, that they are containing us in different cells. If we were captured in the same cell, we would always know how the other's going." 049 nodded. "Yes. That would be magnificent. Then we could even work together on my operations, you know, like in the old times." "Yes... the good old times..." 035 answered. He was lost in his mind for a moment, as 049 mentioned the old times. They made so much through, they had so many adventures, so many beautiful experiences. As he came back to the reality, he saw that 049 seemed to think about something too.  
  
Then, as the plague doctor came back into the reality too, he sighed. "Do they even know about our realation ship?" 049 asked. 035 thought over for a moment. "I don't know. During an Interview I didn't know if I should tell them, so I let it look like a joke. But I think they suspect it. Would it be bad if they found out?" - "I am not sure, but lets let them just suspect. We do not know what they are going to do if they knew for sure." 049 answered.  
  
"Well," 035 started after some time more of silence. "let's use the time we have, sweetie. We don't know how much time this breach is goin' to go." - "Yes, you are right." 049 answered, and then smirked. "I actually like the 'old-times-topic' " 035 laughed. "Me too!"  
  
  
They were talking for literaly hours. There was so much to talk about, so many old laughs, and memories. For some time, 049 forgot his headache, and his hurting chest. But then, after hours, as they finished talking about the good old times, and went silent again, 049 noticed that he felt worse then before. His head felt like a heavy stone, and his cut wounds on his chest stiched terribly.  
  
He started breathing heavly. 035 was alarmed immediantly. "Doc, are you ok? What's wrong?" - "N...nothing, just... my head..." he held his forehead. "You better sit down." 035 said, and took 049s hand, leading him to the surgical table. 049 sat down, then 035 next to him, and he gently stroked 049s back.  
  
After some time, 049 felt a bit better, but tired. He yawned, and leaned his head on 035s shoulder. "Thank you for staying with me." the plague doctor said quitely, in a tired and slow voice. 035 smiled. "You're welcome doc. I'll stay with you as long as possible. I'm not going to do the same mistake again..." as 035 looked at 049, he saw that he slept in, with the head on his shoulder.  
  
_Wow. He must have been really tired._ 035 sighed, and put slowly and carefully the sleeping 049 from a sitting, into a lying position. The mask took a blanket, and covered his lovers body with it. "Please don't have any nightmares, sweetie. I can't stand seeing you suffering like that..." 035 whispered, before kissing short and sweetly his sleeping boyfriend's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continiued ♡


	11. Hopefully, only a bad dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short... i'm sorry. The next chapter will be longer!

_A deafening, high and shrill noise echoed trough the forest. A sound, wich sounded like a voice. A roaring voice. An evil voice.  A voice known to him. He needed to press his hands against his ears, for not getting deaf of this sound. This was terrible, incredible shrill, and made his ears hurt. He even had close his eyes and fell on the knees out of reflex. This shrill roar started to mix with a slight laughter. "So foolish..." after the shrill roar dwindled, he took his hands from his ears again, and opened his eyes. He didn't see the shadow, but he was still hearing it. "So foolish..." now, suddenly, it appeared from between the dry trees. He began to run, though he knew this is not going to work. But he tried. He needed to try. He ran, but suddenly, he saw somebody in front of him. And the shadow dissapeared. He stopped running. The person stood with his back to him. He tried to identify who it is, and then he saw the black fluids running down the persons head. He recognized him. "035?" He said. The mask turned his head to him, and he didn't smile. His face wasn't happy. The dark voice from above appered again. "You are making a mistake, doctor." It laughed. "A big mistake..." black smoke appered from the ground, and the doctor started to panic. But the theatre mask in front of him didn't - he kept looking at him, with a neutral face, and only nodded. The smoke started to form. A human. With a modern armor, and a gun - a MTF! It was aiming his gun towards the porcelain mask. "035! Run!" He shouted to him, but the mask just shaked his head, and suddenly his face turned to a smiling face. But it wasn't a happy smile. It was disturbing. Doctor tried to run towards him, but he couldn't move. He couldn't do anything. "So foolish..." the shadow laughed. "You are making a big mistake, doctor..." it repeated. And then, the MTF fired his gun, and at the next moment, thousends of porcelain pieces flew through the area. "No..." Doctors eyes filled with tears. " **NOO!!!** "_  
  
"049? 049! **049 wake up!!!** " The plague doctor jumped up. His sight was still blurred, because of standing up so fast. He had wide-open eyes, breathed heavly, and he noticed that he was crying. The one who woke him up, was 035. "Sweetie, what-" he got interrupted by the doctor hugging him. "Oh my god... you are alive... you are alive..." 049 sobbed. He was crying for real this time, and he hugged 035 thighter than he ever did. He felt the mask hugging him too, and stroking his back. 049 sill saw that terrible nightmare in front of his eyes. "I'm here sweetie... it's ok... what happened?" 035 said, almost whispering.  
  
049 sobbed once again. 035 didn't see his boyfriend crying really often. Almost never. This terrible sight was breaking his heart in pieces. The mask felt the doctor twitching and crying between his arms. _No... sweetie... please don't cry..._ "What happened this time?" 035 asked once again, in a worried tone. "That... shadow..." 049 sobbed. "It turned... into an MTF... and..." he stopped. "What did it do?" - "It... killed you... it shot at you... you died, you broke into pieces..." 049 stopped, and embraced his boyfriend thighter. "...I wasn't able to do anything... I just stood there... and watched it..." 049 bursted into tears again. 035 was speechless. But he was touched. _He didn't cry, as the shadow killed **him**. He only cried, as this shadow killed **me**._ He kept stroking his lovers back. _My poor doctor..._ "Shh... it's ok, sweetie. I'm fine... no one killed me. It was only a bad dream..."  
  
But 049 didn't stay calm. "I'm dangerous for you..." he sobbed. 035 widened his eyes. "What do you mean?" They loosened the hug. "The shadow said i'm making a big mistake before he killed you... it wanted to say... you should stop help me or it will..." 049 interrupted himself because he needed to sob. 035's eyes now filled with tears too. He hugged Doc again. "Sweetie, it's only a nightmare..." - "But what if... if he is... i mean... it almost killed me, so... it could..." he sobbed. "I don't want it to kill you, 035!" 049 didn't stop crying. 

The theatre mask let some tears roll down his face. "It will not kill me sweetheart... It's only a nightmare. Nothing more... it's not able to kill anyone..." 035 kissed 049's cheek. "Please stop crying... I can't stand it..." he whispered. Finally, 049 started to breathe more calm, and looked into his lovers purple eyes. "I will protect you, Doc. Don't worry. And nobody is going to hurt you or me because of it, sweetie." 035 smiled slightly. Then, 049 too smiled under his mask. His boyfriend lifted his bird mask and brushed away the doctors tears. After that, 049 hugged 035 once again and they were laying into each others arms. With a few tears of joy. 

But then, 049 startled...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continiued...


	12. The truest Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one's a bit longer than the last one •w•

049 startled as he saw three MTFs in front of his cell. As they saw him and 035, they burst into the cell. 035 twitched too. "We detected 049 and 035!" One of them shouted into his walkie talkie. _Oh damnation._ 035 wanted to attack them, but one MTF shot at the floor, to frighten them with the gun. Thought 035 didn't seem scared, 049 was a lot. _035\. Gun._ He grabbed 035's arm, and shaked his head. 035 understood, and stopped. "Stop right there, you two!" the three MTFs didn't stop aiming their guns towards the pair, and started surrounding them.  
  
049 trembled, holding his lovers arm. 035 noticed 049s fear and tried not to do anything wrong, and not to make the MTFs angry again. But one MTF talked into his walkie talkie. Soon, somebody is going to separate 035 from his lover. _No. You won't._ 035 suddenly grapped the front part of one MTFs gun, and pulled on it, so the surprised MTF fell and left his gun go. "Hey!!" One other shouted. 035 took the first ones gun and beat the others one surprisely away with it. The third one shot, but didn't hit anyone. He aimed his gun towards 035.  
  
049 almost began to cry again. "035 no.. Stop it.." he whispered, and no one heard it. He was just trembling, and didn't know what to do. But then he felt 035's hand on his arm, pulling him out of his cell. They began to run. The third MTF followed them, and shouted: " **STOP RUNNING AWAY, OR I WILL SHOOT!!** " 049 twitched. "035 please..." - "This way!" They turned to the right, and 035 picked up another extinguisher from the wall, and therw it into the MTFs feet. The MTF tripped over it and fell, and once fired his gun as he landed, the bullet hit the wall, scaring 049 a lot. As they hid behind a wall, they were as silent as possible, and 049 hugged 035 in fear. They still heared the MTF running, and then, he was gone.  
  
The two stood hidden there for a minute or two. After 035 was sure that there was no MTF anymore, he and 049 came out. The plague doctor was still trembling slightly, but then he stopped. "It's ok, 049. He is gone. We just need to go somewhere else." 035 said. 049 didn't respond. He just walked on 035's side, and waited, until they will arrive where ever 035 leaded him. After some time the Mask said: "I think I can hear 173 and the others! Let's go there, The more we are the safer we are!" 049 nodded "I think you're right."  
  
035 began to walk faster, so did 049. He almost lost his fear, but then... "You are so foolish, doctor..." a voice laughed. 049 widened his eyes, and stopped walking, holding 035's arm. "D... did you hear that?" the doctor trembled. 035 looked around the area. "Hear what exactly?" - "Well, the... the..." _No. He is going to worry to much. And, I surely just imagined that._ "N...nothing... nevermind." 035 made an suspiciously face but then just said "O...k?" and they continiued walking.  
  
But then, 049 twitched as he heared: "I told you, you are making a big mistake..." _No. That was not my imagination._ 049 stopped, without stopping 035 this time. The theatre mask didn't noticed this, and kept walking fast, until he was gone from 049's field of view. 049 looked around. "Where are you?! I know that you are here!" he shouted. _Goodness... what am I doing? I am shouting at a nightmare-_ "Oh, you aren't as stupid as you seem, doctor!" the voice laughed again.  
  
Suddenly, the light flickered, and went off. 049 kept looking around the area. "Where are you?!" he repeated. Though he seemed brave at this moment, he trembled in fear. Then, instead of an answer, he heared laughter - behind him. His eyes widened. He slowly turned around, and jumped backwards in shock. There was it. The shadow. 049 widened his eyes more. The light was off, but it was not as dark as the shadow was. He could see it. It looked like a big, smokey thundercloud, with two shiny, red eyes and a mouth full of sharp, deadly theet in between. _Is this a nightmare?? It can not be the reality!_ The shadow laughed. "Why so shocked to see me?" 049 couldn't belive what was happening. _How is this possible?!_ "W... what do you want from me?! And why are you plaguing me with nightmares ?!" 049 shouted. The shadow laughed "Oh, You will find it out early enough..." 049 was getting more and more afraid as he heard his enemie laughing.  It smiled evil at 049. "I needed somebody who is prone to nightmares. And well, you are always sressed... I have my reasons." the shadow laughed. - "What does anything have to do with me? Why the nightmares? And why do you want to kill me and 035??" The shadow chuckled darkly. "035? I'm not intrested in this mask." The shadow approached 049. "Otherwise I would have plagued _him_  with nightmares. I just wanted you to stay away from any kind of help. But now, nothing and no one is able to help you anymore..." it ended this sentence with a laugh. 049 widened his eyes in fear. "What are you going to do with me?  **What** the hell **do** **you** **want**!?" 049 asked once again. The shadow stopped laughing, and its face turned angry. The shadow growled, showing its sharp teeth. " **YOU.** " it roared, and attacked the plague doctor.  
  
  
  
035 walked, and was lost in thoughts. He was still thinking about 049 and his nightmares. 049 was always serious, kept calm and remained factual in almost every situation. But now, he was tired, plagued with worries and problems, and was more anxious than ever before. 035 turned around to 049 to talk to him, but then he noticed that he wasn't there. "049?" 035 said and looked around. "Hello 035!" a voice behind him greeted. 035 turned around and saw that it was 173, and behind him were standing 106 and 096 "Oh, hey 173. Hey guys. Uhm... have you seen 049? I can't see him anywhere." 173 shaked his head. "No. We didn't. Didn't you two always breached together?" - "Yes, he was just next to me." - "Well, he didn't come round here, so he's maybe still somewhere back there." 035 nodded. "Maybe... I'll go search him." he said, turned around and stared walking back. "We're coming along!" 106 said, and they were walking the way back 035 came.  
  
 "I wonder where he could be-" 035 said, but suddenly, the four SCP's startled, as they heared a scream echoing through the hallways. 035 widened his eyes, as he recognized who it was. It was 049.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continiued o.o


	13. "I am so... foolish..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 13 guyss

049's screams sounded painful. He was suffering. "We need to help him!" 035 shouted and ran towards the screams, and the other three followed him, but they weren't running as fast as 035 did. He wanted to reach to 049 as fast as possible. The sound of his screams sounded terrible. _Don't worry 049... I'm coming to you._  
  
Then, as the screams were right next to him, 035 gasped in shock, as he saw what was happening in front of his eyes.

The shadow slammed its claw into 049's alredy wounded chest. The plague doctor screamed in pain and saw blood spraying out of him. He fell, holding his wound. But then, he felt a pull on his leg, and got hurled against the hard floor once again. His wounded head hit the floor and it hurt thousend times worse than it did before. He could feel warm blood dripping out of his two teared open lacerations in his head. He groaned in pain. The shadow was just laughing, and picked up 049 rough with his claw. "I told you. You are so fooli..." - " **Let him go!!!** " A voice interrupted it. The shadow turned around surprised, and saw 035, who clenched his fists. " **Let. Him. Go.** " 035 repeated.  
  
The nightmare shadow laughed and threw 049 on the floor. The plague doctor groaned as he landed. "Aww... isn't that cute? A mask is trying to save his bird doctor..." it laughed and floated fast towards the porcelain mask, showing its teeth.  
  
035 dodged before it could hit him with its claw. But the nightmare tried again and tried to slam the theatre mask away from his host, what it did not succeed after several attempts of catching him. Suddenly, 173 attacked the shadow from behind. 096 joined and attacked it screaming, right before 106 too started fighting the black shadow cloud. The shadow shooked himself to get rid of the four SCPs who were trying to fight him.  
   
But suddenly, the shadow's eyes went brighter, it showed its teeth, and let out an incredible shrill and loud roar.  
  
049 froze. The deafening roar.  
  
The smoke shadow's roaring went shriller and louder, and he started to beat around with his claws, trying to hit the SCPs. But he didn't had to. That roar was to deafening. Everyone let fell himself on the floor, and kept their ears shut.  
  
After it stopped roaring, he grapped 035 and his host, and growled at him. He was just about to...  
  
" **No**! Do not hurt him!" the badly wounded plague doctor shouted. The shadow turned around. "You are here because of **me**! Not because of **him**! So leave him be!" the nightmare laughed. " Pretty brave for such a foolish bird doctor." It let 035 go, and looked at all four SCPs who attacked him, and then at 049. "We're not done yet, Doctor." it laughed. A big flicker broke through the dark, the shadows laugh was still audible for a second, and then, suddenly... it was gone.

  
  
Right after that, 035 ran towards 049, who was on the floor. He fell on the knees next to him, and embraced his wounded and bleeding lover. The doctor hugged him back, with trembling arms and he forgot his unbearable pain for a second. As they released from the hug, 035 looked at 049's wounds. He had three big bloody claw cuts on his chest and his side. There was also blood coming out of his old head wounds, wich got torn up again, and his right leg was injured with a big, bloody bite. 035's eyes filled with tears. "Oh my god... doc..." 035 let tears leak out of his eyes. And hugged Doc once again. "Why the hell did that monster attack you? What did it want from you?" the mask asked with a shaky voice. 049 needed to breathe heavly to get air. "I... don't know... I really don't know..." 049 trembled. The two released each other from the hug, and looked into each others eyes. _He is afraid for me... Godness...I am so... **foolish**..._  
  
"Can somebody explain to me what the hell just happened?!?" 173 said with a confused voice. "Who was this thing? And why did it want to kill 049??" 035 twiched as he heared the word 'kill'. He looked at 173 with a 'That's not the right time' - look. "I... d...don't know..." 049 repeated, trembling. He felt so weak... "Doc?" 035 whispered as he saw that 049 was trembling and breathing heavly. His eyelids became heavy. "Doc!" 035 repeated, but 049 was hearing unclear. 

His sight became more and more blurred. The last thing 049 could hear, before everything went black in front of him, was 035 crying his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( To be continiued...


	14. "Nobody needs you, fool..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a name fore the nightmare cloud, so I'll just call him Shadow. ^^

_He couldn't move. Every single part of his body hurt awfully. He was laying on his back, with the head turned to the right. He could see his bird mask lying next to him, so he wasn't wearing it. He felt warm blood all over his body, he had so much pain that he wasn't even able to scream. But a cough climbed his throat, and caused awful pain. He coughed blood out. His throat felt blocked, and he could barely breathe. But there was something... something else. He felt something. Suddenly, everything around him started shining white. As the light faded, he was somewhere else. It was a village. A medieval village. He was still laying on the floor, but somehow, his pain was gone. He stood up, and looked at his hands. They were still bloody. His entire body was. All of his wounds were still there, only the pain was gone. Soon, he saw that people walked around. He somehow felt that they didn't see him."Uh...hello?" He said, but no one showed reactions._ They really  can not perceive me. _He was in the middle ages, that was for sure._ Why am I back here? _He walked around, to see what was going on. Suddenly, he saw a person with black hair, ten meters away from him. This person seemed familiar to him. He walked after them, and then, the person entered a house. The doctor didn't want to enter a stranger house, but that house... he knew that house... He looked through the window, and his eyes widened as he saw the face of the person. That was himself. That was his face. His old face. That was centuries ago. The face of his old self was so different back then... first of all, scarless. His face was soft, clean and flawless. He looked more fit, and didn't have eyebags made by stress. His hair was more neatly, and his old self had a ... happy face. A happily motivated face._ Goodness. This was me. _"So we meet again, doctor!" the dark voice laughed. He twitched. The shadowy red eyed shape in front of him approached him. "What- Why did you bring me back to the middle ages?" - "To show you something, doctor." Shadow chuckled darkly. 049 made a suspicious face. "And what exactly?" - "Oh, well..." Shadow looked into the window, to the old scarless Doc, who was tidying up a bookshelf and humming to himself. "You should stop struggling, doctor. Nobody is going to miss you, when you are dead." he grinned, "What?!" The plague doctor widened his eyes. "Why are you saying that? **035** will miss me!" Shadow starded laughing. "No, he won't. I'm sure he will even be happy about your death." - "No! He loves me! I... I know that he does!" - "Well, then look," Shadow pointed at the window, and the doctor turned his head to the inside of the house again. Then he saw that someone else entered the room and hugged doc's old self. A white porcelain mask, on the face of a well-dressed man. 035. The medieval 049 smiled at the medieval 035, and they looked incredibly happy. "When was the last time you looked at him like this?" Shadow asked 049. "Now, you only give a small smile to him, and nothing more. Unlike your old you, doctor. Now, you are grumpy and annoyed. I'm sure that 035 thinks so too." Shadow said. " **No!** He loves me like I am!" - "Doctor, please. He is only kind to you because he once loved you. Before you got your ugly scars and your grimmly character." - " **NO**! That's not true!!!" - "It is. Nobody will miss you, fool." - "I...no..." - "You are useless, doctor. For 035 and for everyone else. Nobody needs you." - **"SHUT UP!!!"** The plague doctor yelled and  tried to punch Schadow. But his fist didn't hit anything. The black shadow smoke only dissolved, and doc fell because of his punching power which went to the void. His eyes filled with tears. "Nobody needs you, fool..."_  
  
"He wakes up!" a voice said. 049 blinked. He was still seeing blurred, but he heared perfectly. "049?" another voice said. As doc opened his eyes comletly, he saw 035, who was changing his deprimated face to a happy one. The mask hugged 049, before doc could do or say something. "Doc... oh my god... You're alive..." he sobbed. "You scared me so much..." 049 replied the hug.

As they released each other from the hug, 049 saw bandages around his leg and his chest. As he felt his head, he recognized that a new bandage was on his head too. "035 stole an First aid kit from a scientist for you!" 096 said. 049 looked at 035. "I couldn't let you bleed to death, doc..." The mask embraced his wounded boyfriend. "I don't know what I would do without you..." 049 was still to weak to talk, but smiled. " _You only give him a small smile, and nothing more."_ 049's face turned suspiciously. Of course he knew that he shouldn't belive what Shadow said, and he knew that 035 loved him. But... what if Shadow was... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	15. Everything, but worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 15 ^-^

As 035 released the wounded 049 from the hug, he helped him laying down again, because he saw that he was still weak. 049 moved his lips, trying to speak. "Shh... you need rest." 035 whispered. The mask wiped the remaining tears from his face and put his hand under his lovers head, so 049 didn't have to lie with his head on the hard floor. 035 sighed as he saw that 049 closed his eyes in tiredness and weakness. The plague doctors chest liftet and fell slowly. _Why is this happening? Why you?_  
  
"So..." 173 said after a while of silence. "Can you now explain to us what this thing was?" 035 turned his head to the others. "Well..." 035 started. "I'm not sure." he looked at his lover again. "But 049 told me that... he had nightmares of this thing. Violent Nighmares. And... this monster suits his descriptions very well.." -"So... this thing comes from 049's nightmares?" - "I don't think that it developed in his nightmares." 035 said. "I think it... somehow... ensconced itself in there..." 173, 096 and 106 widened their eyes. "Oh... poor 049..." 173 said. "Yes..." 035 sighed. He saw that 049 opened his eyes again and looked at him.  
  
  
_It ensconced in itself my nightmares?_ 049 thought. _That's actually plausible._ As 049 looked at 035, he saw that his happy face was gone. 049 had to speak. "03...5..." he stammered. "I'm s...s...sorry..." speaking was difficult... his mouth felt as weak as he did. "Doc... don't be sorry... it didn't hurt me..." 035 said. "Plus, it isn't your fault that it attacked us." 049 didn't know what he should believe. _Was it my fault?_ _Shadow attacked me first, and then he attacked the others._ 049 exhaled. _It **is**  my fault._ He sat up and hugged 035. It hurt really bad as he sat up, but he had to. He wrapped his arms around his lover, and felt 035's arms embracing him back. "I lo..love y..ou..." 049 stammered. 035 stroked 049's back. The plague doctor knew that he was smiling. "I love you too..." 035 whispered. 049 smiled under his mask.  
  
"Awww..." they could hear the others saying. As 035 and 049 released each other from the hug, 049 looked into his boyfriend's eyes.   
  
  
035 shoved his hand under 049s mask and stroked his cheek. He was sure that he was smiling. But suddenly, 049 turned his head to the side, and coughed. 035 was alarmed immediantly.   
  
049 could barely breathe. He chaughed and started to exhale and inhale deeply. "049??" 035 was in panic. And before he could do something, he could hear the alarms sound louder, and footstomps and men shouting were audible. "MTF's! MTF's are coming!" 106 shouted. 035 looked at 049. "Guys! Run away! I'll stay with 049!" - "But-" -"GO!" 173, 096 and 106 looked at each other, but then nodded, and ran away. Right after that, the MTFs shouting and footstombs got louder.   
  
049 struggled for air, but tried to speak: "0..3..." he couldnt. His throat felt blocked and he barely got air. But it was to late. The many MTFs saw them alredy. "We detected the plague doctor and the posessive mask!"   
  
049 closed his eyed in fear. 035 next to him stood up, and positioned himself protectively in front of 049. Tentacles came out of his back, and he raised them threateningly. His eyes started to glow purple, and he made the light flicker. " **DON'T COME CLOSER!** " he yelled. In fact, the MTFs startled. And as they saw 049 lying on the floor behind 035, they seemed to think what they should do now.   
  
Then, one of them ran forward, and aimed his gun to 049. 035 startled. "Submit to us 035, or I will shoot!!!" The MTF shouted. 035 let his tentacles dissapear in his back immediantly, and stopped flickering the light..  
  
  
  
  
Days after recontainment, 035 sat in his cell, and tried not to burst in tears. _What if he is stifled? What if he died?? Nononono... please no... please be still alive 049..._ "SCP-035?" A scientist behind the glass wall said tgrough the intercom to 035s cell. "What?!" 035 answered annoyed. And saw that the scientist switched on the recorder:  
  
Dr. [REDACTED] : "We have some questions for you."

035: "Are you kidding me?!? Why should I answer your stupid questions?!"

Dr. [REDACTED] : "It's about 049."

035: *gets silent*

Dr. [REDACTED] : "You once made a joke about you two being lovers, right?"

035: *pauses* "Yes?"

Dr. [REDACTED] : "And it was only a joke?"

035: "Uh... why are you asking this?"

Dr. [REDACTED] : "Now we know that it wasn't a joke. You two are lovers."

035: *widenes his eyes* "Wha... how do you-

Dr. [REDACTED] : "Cameras, 035. Cameras. We saw you two kissing in his cell, and we didn't miss that stuff with the nightmare either." 

035: *widenes his eyes more* The... cameras? Oh shit... the cameras..."

Dr. [REDACTED] : "Yes. And I think you want to know how 049 is."

035: "Y...yes! Of course! He is alive isn't he?"

Dr. [REDACTED] : "Yes, yes. But..."

035: "But what??"

Dr. [REDACTED] : "He is feeling bad... his wounds are inflamed and he has difficuly in breathing."

035: ...

Dr. [REDACTED]: "Plus, he sleeps in and wakes up in tears several times a day."

035: "Why are you seperating us?!"

Dr. [REDACTED]: "Sorry?"

035: "He is going to feel better when I am with him!"

Dr. [REDACTED]: "Forgot it, 035!"

035: "Don't you freaking understand?! He needs me! Why don't you just put us in the same cell?" 

Dr. [REDACTED]: "We can't put two of the most deadly SCPs in a cell! We are not allowed to!"

035: "Well. Then i'm going to breach containment more often. It's your decision."

Dr. [REDACTED]: *pauses* "The Interview is discontiniued."  
  
  
He switched off the recorder. 035 still looked at the scientist, who was walking away, and talking with other doctors. _You had your choice, doctors..._  
                                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continiued...  
> ⚠Important: I won't be able to post for a week, I can try, but I can't promise anything! I will post as soon as I can when I'm able to again! I'm Sorry :(


	16. Useless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😁Heyy guys I'm back! I know, I was offline for a bit more than a week, sorry that I made you wait, but first of all: THANK YOU SM for the support! You all are a DAMN GREAT community! ^-^💕 so here is chapter 16 ^-^ Soon I will post chapter 17 ;)

049 turned his back to the two cameras in his cell, and took a little mirror. He left his hood on, but removed his mask. The plague doctor looked into the mirror and at every single scar on his face. _Oh goodness... how is 035 able to call **this** beautiful?..._ He ran his fingers over the biggest scars at the side of his face. This was the place where the plague mask got stuck on his face, before he ripped it off. Then, he looked at the two burn-scars on his eyebrow, and the several cuts on his cheeks and nosebridge. He remembered his dream, his previous self. He had such a smooth and flawless face, and now, the only thing he could see in the mirror, was an ugly scarface. Even if he smiled, he couldn't imagine that he looked any better, or that he made anyone happy with it... _Mabye Shadow was actually right..._   
  
He quickly placed his plague mask back on his demaged face. Suddenly, he felt stinging pain climbing out of his inflamed wounds, and up his body. He groaned and sat down on a chair. He felt his throat being blocked, and he needed to cough and inhale deeply. Every time his wounds started to hurt, this happened. After a minute, his throat unblocked, and he started breathing in a normal rate again.  
  
_I'm ugly, I'm grimmly, I'm humorless, I'm always wounded and sick now... goodness I'm terrible... I don't deserve 035... He deserves something better than me... why do I even exist?..._ All those pessimistic thoughts were filling up his mind. He let some tears roll down his cheeks under his plague mask, but tried not to sob, so no one could see that he was crying.  
  
049 couldn't hold a sob back. _And I'm also a crybaby..._ He stood up. He was limping a little because of the bite in his leg. _And everything started with a simple nightmare... Why is this happening?_  
  
The doctor sighed and sat down on his surgical table, wich was unused since ages. He layed down and closed his eyes in tiredness. _Why...?_  
  
_"Where are you?!" he yelled. "Come out!" - "Oh god, please... don't pretend that you're not afraid... you are. I can see it, fool." it aswered, laughing. "I... where...where are you?!" he shouted again. No two seconds later, Shadow appeared in smoke right in front of the plague doctor, making him jump. "I want to know why you are plaguing me with nightmares! And I want to know what you want to do!! So tell me!!" He shouted. Shadows face turned angry. His red eyes were shining bright, and he showed his teeth. "Stop yelling at me, fool! I told you, you will find out early enough! If you're still alive until then..." The last sentence, he spoke with an evil chuckle. The doctor widened his eyes. "Listen, fool. I told you that nobody will miss you. And you think so too, don't you?" - "I... no... I mean... why should..." - "Don't try to lie scarface. You know that you are useless. You know that no one needs you." 049 didn't answer. He just looked at the floor. It was true. "I... don't know..." he stammered silent. "You do." Shadow said. "You **do** know. You are an useless scarfaced fool..." The doctor still didn't answer. "You know I'm right, scarface." 049's eyes filled with tears. "I... no, I...." - "Stop it, doctor. And if you don't want me to kill you..." Shadow laughed. "...then just kill yourself, fool." - "No..." - "Yes. You are too foolish and useless for this world. Nobody wants you alive." 049 almost erupted in tears. "Nobody."..._  
  
049 jumped up. The plague doctor panted and his face was a bit wet with tears. He could still hear Shadows terribly dark and frightening voice. As he was back in the reality, he felt empty. He didn't feel any kind of positive emotion. He was only sad and depressed. 049 let some tears roll down his face again, and actually, he didn't care if some camera saw him crying. He didn't care about himself... _Nobody wants me alive..._ He slipped his hand into his tool bag, took out his scalpel and closed his eyes in frustration. _And if I don't want shadow to kill me..._ he aimed the scalpel against his throat. ... _then I should just do it myself..._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continiued ●o●''


	17. The right thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha I suck in finding chapter titles.😅 but anyway, chapter 17 yay

049 put the tip of his scalpel at his throat and made a tiny cut into it. The doctor could feel the scalpelblade cutting his skin. He groaned slightly because of the pain. It was only a little cut, but the skin of his throat was sensitive. He started to do more and more of those cuts at the front side of his throat. He trembled and was in tears, but he didn't stop. ' _If you don't want me to kill you... then just kill yourself, fool.'_ He still sensed in his ears. 049 moved the scalpel at the side of his neck, where his pulse artery was. He was ready to stitch his scalpel into it. But then he widened his eyes.  
  
_Oh my god what am I doing??_ He thought and put the scalpel away from his neck. _I try to escape from Shadow and mow I'm trying to... That doesn't make any sense_! He stood up, took a tissue and whiped carefully the blood from the little cuts it his throat, and then from the scalpel. _No. Not again._ He sighed and looked at a camera. He was sure that the scientists are looking at the screens with a shocked and confused face.   
  
049 looked away and leaned his back against the wall. He let himself slide down until he sat on the floor. _What does shadow want from me? Why does he want me dead? What is he planning? And why is he so sure that 035 doesn't love me anymore?_ 049 had so many questions. He sighed. The doctor didn't know what to believe. He was so confused... He loved 035, and he knew that 035 loved him. But he also knew that Shadow said kinda plausible things about the opposite... _No_. He shaked his head slowly. _I have to stop thinking about this..._  
  
  
  
  
Days, weeks, months passed away. With every second, 049 was more and more afraid. He was afraid of Shadow and his nightmares. And the fact, that he wanted him dead, scared him even more. Plus, with every second, he missed 035 more and more. He was still trying to get the 'Does he really love me?'-thougt out of his mind, but it stucked in his head.  
  
He wanted to see 035. Whether Shadow was right or not, he loved 035 and he wanted to see him. He just couldn't imagine that he didn't love him. 035 helped 049 so often, and he is so kind and careful with him. ' _He is only kind to you because he once loved you.'_ Shadows words... they are contradicting every single optimistic thought.   
  
Only now he realized, that two scientists were standing in front of his cell window. One of them was Dr. Sherman. The two doctors were looking at 049 with wide open eyes, and then they started talking with each other, and  pointed meantime at 049. He couldn't hear what Dr. Sherman and the other scientist were talking about, but he somehow knew it alredy. As he listened more closely, he could hear a bit out: "Did you see that? He did it again! Do you think he is going to do it for real some time?" - "I'm not sure. But if you ask me, he doesn't deserve anything else than _death_." Dr. Sherman answered with a hateful voice.  
  
049 opened his mouth in disbelief. But then the face under his mask turned angry. "To blaspheme about someone so that he hears it, is _rude_ , Sherman!" he said, with an also hateful voice. Dr. Sherman twitched, a bit surprised of 049's sudden speaking. But he and the other doctor didn't say anything. They just looked at 049, and then at each other. Soon, they went away. 049 could see Dr. Sherman saying something, but he couldn't hear what it was. 049 sighed, and closed his eyes in frustration and sadness.   
  
  
"What?!" 035 shouted as Dr. Sherman, who talked trough the intercom, told him what happened in 049s cell. He wanted to kill himself!?" - "Well, he cut his throat with his scalpel, so I guess he wanted to. So what I want to ask is..." - "Was he awake?? Or did he sleepwalk??" 035 interrupted worried. "He was awake. But the question was..." - "Oh my god... He wanted to slit his throat..." - "But he didn't, 035! And again, the question..." - "This is getting worse and worse... my poor 049..." 035 said anxious. "What did 049 tell you else about his nightmares?" Dr. Sherman finally asked.

035 raised a brow and made a disbelieving face . "You just telled me that the most important person in my life wanted to stitch himself to death, and now you want me to answer such an irrelevant question?! And anyway, I thought the cameras saw and heared everything alredy!" - "We can't hear every single whispered word 035! Answer the question!" Dr. Sherman answered annoyed. 035 got angry. "I definitly won't tell you the details! 049 told **me** everyhing. **ME**. I'm sure he doesn't want **you** to know!" - "That was not a beg, 035! It was a _command_!" - "I don't give a fuck! 049 trusts me! And I won't tell **you** _anything_!!" 035 shouted. Dr. Sherman twitched. He seemed to give up. "Ok. Well then..."  he turned around and walked away. "Then we need to watch 049, until something happens." Dr. Sherman said. "Wha... But..." 035 didn't know what to do. Should he abuse 049's trust? Or should he assume that Shadow wants to prevent the scientists from finding out anything else, and therefore doesn't do anything? Somehow, both solutions seemed not right to him. But then, before he could end his sentence, Dr. Sherman was alredy gone. 035 didn't know why, but he had a queasy feeling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continiued... 👀  
> ✴Guys, the next chapter will be a deprimating one again. So my question is, is my story too deprimating all the time? Because I got told that It is... And now I have this feeling too. This story HAS to be bloody e.t.c otherwise it won't make sense bc of Shadow (if you know what I mean.) But I'm not sure anymore if theres not too much deprimating and dramatic stuff... Is it? Please be honest✴


	18. ''049 needs me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit this went too short. My apologies...

Several times now, 049 tried to resist Shadow. He tried to fight him back in his nightmares. But of course he never succeeded. Shadow controled his nightmares, and whatever 049 will try, it will not work. And for some reason, Shadow didn't attak 049 in real since the breach. He only plagued him in his nightmares. Sure, 049 was glad, but he knew that Shadow will appear in front of him again, and attack him. Sometime, he will. 049 was sure. Shadow started to indicate it with something like: "Just wait until It's the time, then I'll annihilate you..." or "You will see that you have no chance..." 049 tried with all his might to stay strong, to resist and don't let himself being contoroled, but it was impossible. He even started sleepwalking again. He either stitched himself with his scalpel into his shoulder, or he "only" left some cuts in his chest. Because it was "only" his shoulder, he didn't reach some inner organs when he stitched himself, but he always woke up in pain. Also his  breathing difficulties went worse and worse. He often fell on his knees and bent over, because he couldn't breathe. He even lost his unconsciousness a few times. But no one ever helped him. And as he woke up, every time he could swear, that he heared Shadow laughing. And, he caught himself thinking again that 035 will be happy when he died, and that 035's live was better without him... But he resisted this thought. That was the only thing he could resist.  
  
049 sat there on the floor, his legs angled, pressing his right hand against his bleeding left shoulder. He just woke up from a nightmare - he sleepwalked again. His blood smeared scalpel was lying next to him on the floor, and 049 cried in pain. His shoulder was full of bloody stitches - again. Both of his shoulders, and parts of his upper arms, were full of stich wounds. He was suffering like this for weeks. This time, he demaged his left shoulder, but all the other wounds on his chest and his arms and shoulders he did to himself the other nights, were inflamed, just like the still not healed wounds Shadow did to him.  
  
049 suffered so giant pain, that he almost couldn't stand on legs. The more he moved, the more painful it was. He had literally thousends of wounds in his body. The plague doctor was sure that that was just what Shadow wanted. To make him suffer, so that 049 wants to die voluntary. But he didn't want to help his enemie in... what ever he is planning. He wanted to stay strong. But how long was this going to go? The nightmares, the wounds and the whole situation was getting worse and worse. That will continue to be so. He knew that. And no scientist helped him. It was like they only watched... _I have to suffer like that until I die from the infections..._ 049 didn't stop crying. His inflamed wounds all over his body hurt awfully. He wanted this to have an end... But then he thought about 035. _'I don't know what I would do without you...'_ the mask said once as 049 got wounded by Shadow. 049 was so confused... _Will 035 be devastated or happy when I die?_ He hated himself for even asking himself that question: 'does my lover want me dead?'... it was ridicolous, but 049 just could not think straight anymore... he didn't know what to belive... _Live is a torture..._  
  
He let himself fall from the sitting position to a lying. He now lyed on the floor, and closed his eyes. He was still crying. "035..." he sobbed to himself. "I need you..." The wounded plague doctor knows no better place than in his lovers arms. He wanted to see him. Though he was in a different cell, he hoped that, somehow, 035 feels his message... somehow... 049 was still not out of tears. He was just lying on the floor and cried. The porcelain theatre mask was the only one he needed right now.  
  
049 felt to weak to stand up. He felt to weak to move. He felt to weak to open his eyes. 049 let out a last sob, and the last tears he was still having in his eyes, before he slept in, in place, and he heared a dark, evil laughing...

 

Close to tears, 035 was sitting with his back against his glass cabinet. He was lost in his mind - he thought about once and now. He remembered 049's happy face back then... the doctor's face has been like that every day. He was always motivated and always knew a solution for every problem. He was free of care. 035 needed to let one tear or two leaking out of his eyes. Now, it was just terrible to see and know how 049 was suffering. He was now the compleatly opposite of carefree. He cried more often then he ever did, he is getting wounded and frighten by nightmares, and a shadowy giant monster. And if that was not terrible enough, 035 was told that 049 wanted to kill himself... He felt so incredibly sorry for 049. He just didn't deserve it to suffer like that... 035 would do everything, only to help his lover...  
  
Suddenly, the mask felt something. He wasn't sure if he imagined that, but now, he was definitly sure with all what he thought. _049 needs me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god that was REALLY TO short... I PROMISE the next one will be longer! But anyway to be continiued...


	19. Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I think this is the longest chapter so far.

035 stood up, and walked through his cell, searching for an idea. _I need to help 049, I need to get to him..._ "I know that it was my idea, but I kinda feel sorry for 049..." a voice through the intercom said. 035 twitched, and as he looked out of the cell window, he saw that two doctors were standing a bit further away, behind a doorframe. Did they even know that 035 could hear them? 035 couldn't see their faces, and their voices were a bit unclear, so 035 didn't recognize them. But he was still listening closely. "What do you mean, you feel bad for this bird?" - "Well, he suffers and we are only whatching him without helping." - "Well, that's how studying SCP's work." 035 heared the other scientist saying. Who ever it was, the mask would love to punch his face... "Yes but, I feel like a bad human now. Don't _you_?" The one scientist said. The other seemed to think over. "I don't know. And anyway, how could we have helped him?" - "Well... me and some others thought about... uhm..." - "About what?" the second one said. "Well about... let...035 going into 049's cell...?" the first one answered. "It, it doesn't have to be for so long... only for two or three hours maybe?" He quickly added.  
  
"Wise words! Truly wise words!" 035 couldn't hold himself back. The two scientists turned around surprised. Because one of them was still behind the doorframe, he could only identify the one who felt sorry for 049. To his surprise, it was Theron Sherman. "Which idiot left the microphone switched on??" The doctor behind the doorframe said. But before anyone could say something, 035 said: "If you don't want to contain us in the same cell, then just put me in his cell for _a while_!" - " There are regulations, I can't do that! As long as it's not about an experiment, we can't-" "But Bright..." Dr. Sherman interrupted. 035 widened his eyes. _Bright? Like, Jack Bright?_ "this **is**  almost a experiment!" Dr. Sherman continiued. "I mean, 035 is the only thing and the only person who can help 049 a bit, right? Isn't this experiment enough?" Dr. Bright seemed to think over, because he didn't say anything. "And for that one, we don't even need to go to some specially-prepared room, so..?" Dr. Sherman said. "Hm... that's an argument." - "Yes! A really _plausible_ argument!" 035 said happily. Dr. Bright came out of the doorframe and looked at 035. "But we won't let you three hours there! One hour, not more." 035's smile faded. "Only an hour? But..." - "You can be happy that I even let you go to him!" Dr. Bright said with a strict undertone. "Of course, of course. Sorry." 035 said quickly. _Now don't do anything wrong ... who knows if I'll ever get the chance again?_ 035 thought. He couldn't belive that he was allowed to visit 049 without breaching containment! Though for only an hour... but he was allowed to! An unereaseable smile grew on his face. "But let me tell you, as soon as you become aggressive, or don't do what we say when we tell you to do something, we'll immediately remove you from his cell! This is still for science! Did you understand me 035?" - "Yes! Yes, of course! No aggressive, no disobedience! I Understood!" - "Ok, good." Dr. Bright turned around and said something to Dr. Sherman. 035 couldn't understand what it was. But Sherman nodded, so it was a good thing. 035 trembled in excitement. For the first time in his life, he was grateful to a foundation doctor. He knew they won't let him go to 049 immediantly, but he knew that they will soon! His smile grew and grew. 035 never thought that this is going to work without voilence. He felt so much happiness that he didn't knew what to do with all this power he felt. It would probably look stupid when he would sart jumping and cheer around, so he had to settle for nervous trembling. He couldn't wait to embrace his lover and tell him how much he loved him, and that he will protect him and be by his side, no matter what happenes...

 

A few days passed alredy. 035 was getting more and more exited with every single second. From time to time he was seeing Sherman, Bright and some other Doctors talking in front of his cell, but the microphone to his cell intecom was switched of every time. At this moment, he could see them talking too. 035 wanted to ask how long he still needed to wait, but he didn't want to annoy them, maybe  they're going to terminate the visit if he does. But then: "035." A scientist said, and _four_ MTFs entered the chamber. _Dude, don't exaggerate..._ he wanted to say, but he stayed silent. Then, two men entered his cell, and they were holding handscuffs, some chains and other shackles. Now 035 understood what is going on and he smiled. "Only a few safety measures. You know." A scientist said. _Oh my god, Oh my God, Oh my god..._ 035's heart was racing. That was strange, he wasn't going to see 049 the first time or something. But he was just glad that he is going to see him "legally", and didn't need to be afraid of MTF's or guards or broken glass or falling pipes or anything. He let the men putting him on the chains and the shackles, and then, they left his chamber, walking through the hallways, on the way to 049's cell.

  
  
049 was huddled in a corner, and again, he cried in pain. His scalpel was still stuck in his upper left arm. The metal handle sticked out of it. Blood was dripping out of the fresh wound. The plague doctor took the grip of the scalpel with a trembling hand, and slightly pulled on it. He groaned, and immediantly stopped. It hurt awfully and 049 cried bitterly. After a while, he took the grip again, and pulled on it a second time, but stronger, so that the scalpel was removed from his arm. He let the scalpel fall down and pressed his hand against his wound. That pain was unbearable. Actually he should have got used to it already. But still, it was painful. After a while, as the pain faded a little bit, he heared something outside. Footsteps? Suddenly, the door to his containment chamber opened. "Okay, you can go in." a voice said. 049 widened his eyes. He heared shackles being opened, and at the next moment, he saw somebody walking in. 049 gasped and let a small smile appear under his mask. "035?" He said with a silent, weak voice.   
  
The porcelain mask gasped as he saw 049 sitting - almost laying - in the corner, with a bleeding wound. 035 was shocked as he saw the other stitch wounds and the cuts in 049's upper body, and the bloody scalpel. He was just a few seconds in his lovers cell, and yet, he felt tears welling up in his eyes.   
 "049!" The mask ran towards his lover, let himself fall on his knees next to him, and hugged him immediantly. 049 replied without hesitation.   
  
He felt 035 twitching a bit. He cried. "035... please don't cry because of me..." 049 whispered. They loosened the hug, but 035 kept his face close to 049's. "Doc... you... are..." he looked at 049's arms, shoulders and his chest. Nothing but inflamed wounds. "Oh... god..." 035 couldn't hold any tears back anymore. "Doc..." he whispered, and embraced the doctor again, and held his lovers head against his chest out of protectively reflex. "Did... you s...leepwalk?" he sobbed. "Yes..." 049 said with tears in his eyes too. "I couldn't do anything against it..."   
  
035 tried not to cry to bitterly. "I know so many persons, so damn many people who deserve suffering and being tortured like that..! But... you?" he ebraced his boyfriend thighter, but still tried not to hurt him. "Why you? This is not fair..."   
  
049 sighed, and hugged his lover thighter too. "035, I..." he sighed. "Maybe... it is... simply my destiny..." - "Destiny is an asshole..." 035 answered. 049 didn't know if it was a joke or a seriously meant statement. But he loosened the hug and looked up in 035's face. He sat up and placed his hand on his boyfriends cheek. "Yes... it is..." he said. "But maybe I just _have_ to suffer... Maybe I _deserve_ to suffer..." he whispered. He was to weak for some other tone of speaking.

035 widened his eyes. "Don't talk like that 049..." 035 placed both of his hands on both of 049's cheeks as the plague doctor took his hand away. "That's not true. You don't deserve it! You don't deserve suffering like that! Let alone death..." 035 said softly.   
  
049 confusion split. "Does... that mean... you won't be... happy when I die?" he said.  
  
035 widened his eyes and opened his mouth in disbelieve. "What?!" 035 couln't believe what he just heared. "049? What the... of course not! My life has no sense without you! What makes you think that I will be... Who told you this??"  
  
035 seemed really confused and flustred. "I... I..." 049 stammered. _Oh goodness... now he thinks i am crazy..._ 035's face turned from flustered, to worried. "Doc, why do you think that? Did I do something wrong?" - "No! You did nothing wrong! It is not because of you! It is just..." 049 sighed. 035 began to stroke the doctors cheeks slightly. "Doc... please tell me... why do you think that I want you to die?" 049 sighed. _I am so stupid._ "It is just... back then... I was... different. I was motivated... I was optimistic and... I... was _scarless_..." he paused, waiting for 035's reaction. The mask was still confused. "Back then I was more... as anyone would imagine a lover... but now I'm... not." 035 seemed to understand. "I thought that you... liked my old self more than my new self... and that you hate my character and..." he sighed and looked at 035.  
  
"Doc..." 035 widened his eyes. "Was that the reason why you wanted to kil... y...you thought I would be happy when you died?!" 049 looked at the floor, and nodded. "Oh my god... sweetie..." 035 embraced his boyfriend. "I'll be devasted when you died... Even more then that... I can't imagine a live without you, sweetheart... I would never, never want anything bad to happen to you. Don't you dare believe something like this again!" he loosened the hug a bit and kissed his boyfriends forehead. "I love you. You mean everything to me. Only because you changed, that doesn't mean that I don't love you anymore! I'll be alwas by your side, and I will always love and protect you, no matter what happenes. Promise me, that you won't think the opposite again." - "I...promise." 049 answered. He exhaled. Now, as he had spoken about that with 035, he felt facilitated. But also bad. "035, I am sorry that I even _thought_ you would..." he sighed. "I am... sorry..." he was still looking at the floor. In the next moment, he felt 035 stroking his cheek.  
  
"Sweetie, don't be sorry... I don't think that you came to that thought yourself. So who told you this?" 049 sighed and was silent for a while. "Shadow." he said finally. 035 widened his eyes. "Shadow?!" - "He brought me back to the middle ages in a dream, and I saw our old selves... in our house..." he looked into 035's eyes again. "Shadow said things wich made me think that your live was better back then. And that you dodn't need me anymore..." 035 shaked his head. "But now you know the thruth, right?" The theatre mask smiled consolingly. "Yes, indeed." 049 smiled under his mask too.   
  
They looked into each others eyes, and both blushed. 035 slightly lifted 049's beaked mask, tilt his head to the side, and placed his lips softly against 049's...♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continiued♡   
> (I have the feeling I didn't really succeed this chapter)


	20. "I want you to suffer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, chapter 20 is hereee! And, happy pride month y'alls!🌈🌈🌈

049 enjoyed the feeling of 035's lips on his own. He closed his eyes and held 035's cheek, so did 035 with 049's. The plague doctor forgot all his pain during this magical moment. He only cared about here and now. Everytime they kissed, he felt loved and safe. The feeling of having someone he can trust, made him forget all his pain. He smiled into the kiss, before they released each other from it.   
  
The pair looked into each others eyes. 035 knew that 049 was smiling under his mask. At the next moment the doctor said: "Could... we finally talk about something funny now?" The plague doctor tilt his head, and looked at 035. He is so adorable when he does this. 035 smirked. After all this deprimation, they both had to. "We could... as soon as I think of something." 035 laughed. 049 giggled as reponse. "Come on, you _always_ think of something!" He winked. 035's smirk grew. "Oh, I know, I know..." he winked back, then he smirked more. "Do you remember the day when we stole the neighbours apple tree?"   
  
049 laughed. "How could I forget? I remember that we were to lazy to pick the apples so we took the saw and..." he bursted out in laughing. "How stupid we were!"   
  
035 laughed too. "That was funny! And then we tried hide the tree in our house remember?" Both laughed unceasingly. They could even hear the scientists outside the cell giggle.  
  
As they stopped laughing, they breathed heavly. But as they looked into each others eyes, they began to laugh immediantly again.  
  
  
  
They were busy with telling each other funny storys from the past. 035 was so happy seeing 049 laughing, and forgetting his depression for a bit. That was just what he needed right now.   
  
After a while, they couldn't think of something more, and they went silent. The pair got out the last laughs and then 049 asked: "For how long are you allowed to stay?" - "Oh. They told me an hour, but... how many time passed?" 049 shrugged with his shoulders. Only now he remembered how much it hurt.  
  
"Five minutes." a Doctor said through the intercom. "Five minutes?!" 035 and 049 said at the same time. "You can start saying goodbye." the scientist added.  
  
049 and 035 looked at each other. "How quickly the time flew away..." 049 sighed. 035 made a sad face. This hour felt like only ten minutes. "It is a pity that you can not stay here longer time..." the plague doctor next to him said. "When you are with me, I feel so much better..." 049 embraced 035. The mask replied and stroked his lovers back. Then he smiled and whispered into 049's ear: "I'll come back to you sweetie, don't worry."   
  
049 nodded, and let a small smile appear too. "Thank you, _Dýo Polonoí_." he whispered back. 035 chuckled, and kissed his boyfriends cheek. "Ok, get him out." A voice trough the intercom said. "Damn... now I feel bad seperating them-" - " **Get him out!** " The first voice repeated louder. "Ok, ok, chill down."  
  
The door opened, and again, four MTFs entered the cell, and surrounded them. 049 and 035 twitched. As two more men entered the chamber, they saw two ironcollars and several chackles in the men's hands. _They exaggerate_. 049 thought. "Don't resist, you two." The researcher with the boss-voice ordered.   
  
035 looked a bit agressive, but held himself back. As the men strapped the ironcollars around their necks, they ordered 035 to stand up. He made an angry face, but obeyed reluctantly, and let lead himself to the door. The other man was holding 049's ironcollar, so he wasn't able to stand up. But though, the two didn't stop looking at each other. 035 could see in 049's eyes, how sad he was. That made him feel sad too. 035 nodded, to remember 049 that he is going to come back. The plague doctor nodded back, and the emotion in his eyes turned a little bit brighter. The men who were leading 035 to the door, stopped, as they saw that the two were still looking at each other.  
  
_**"Get him OUT!"**_ again echoed trough the intercom. The men twitched, but then pulled 035 out of 049's cell. After some time, the man who was holding 049's collar rod, let him go and left the cell too.

After that, the four MTF's did the same, so that 049 was now alone in his cell. The pain he forgot, came back, and creeped into his wounds. He felt limply immediantly again, and he groaned, closing his eyes. For awhile, nothing happened and he just sat in his corner. But suddenly...  
   
"Are you sure you want to engage in this fight?" an angry, dark voice growled. 049 opened his eyes in shock. "Do you think this is going to help you??" 049's heart started beating faster. "You stupid, foolish bird!!" 049 beagn to panic and looked around the room. Suddenly, a big, black smoke cloud appeared in the room, and Shadow came out of it. 049 almost screamed in fright. The nightmare's red eyes were glowing, and he showed his big, deadly, sharp theet. He growled and approached 049. "You stupid idiot! Do you think I'll let that happen?! Do you think I'm going to leave you be, just becouse you want to live for your _oh so precious_ lover?!" Shadow shouted. 049 trembled in fear. "Why are you doing this..?" 049 shivered anxious. Shadow came closer, and his growling went angrier. "Shut up, bird! If you struggle like that, then I have to resort to more excruciating means..." the shadowy shape approached. 049 didn't know what to do. Fear took over his whole mind. "What... are you going to... d...do with me?" he trembled. Shadows growling went more threatening. "I want you to _suffer_." he said, and shot himself over to 049. The plague doctor could feel Shadow's claws, and a stitching pain came over his head. He was surrounded by dark shadowy dust, and he heared shadow laughing. 049 tried to scream for help, but he couldn't do anything. He was in pain, and right after that, he slumped on the floor, and his sight became black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continiued...  
> (I hope it was understandible what happened in the end😅)


	21. Bloody flood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy^-^ 💕

035 was leaded back to his containment cell. He had still a slight blush all over his cheeks, and the only thing he now could think about was 049.   
  


The mask exhaled out of happiness. He has been allowed to close his arms around his favourite person, without the need of breaching containment! He was able comforting him, he could talk with him, and even kiss him; without the fear of MTF's guns. He wanted to see him again soon. As soon as possible.  _If I breach containment, they are going to never let me go to him again. But If I'll just wait... they won't either. Should I just ask them?_ The mask shaked his head.  _Better not now._    
  
Then, they finally reached 035's cell. The mask just wanted to sprint into his cell and sit down, right as the guards took off the shackles. But then, the legs of his long preserved host collapsed into another, and fell of. The mask gasped out of surprise, and stumbled on the floor. "Oh, come on..." he sighed. A few MTF's laughter was audible from outside. Then, some laughing men entered the chamber, and without touching 035 directly, removed him from his host. As 035 was getting put back into his showcase, he was sure, that it's going to take a while until he is going to see his partner again...

 

_..._

 

 _The first thing he saw, was the red sky. There was no sun, but the sky was blood colored, and the dry trees around him, seemed to surround him. It was raining a red, warm fluid. As he realized what it was, he startled._ This isn't real... _he thought. The doctor started to walk around, through the bloody rain. Soon, he was red smeared with it. He knew that something was approaching him, but he also knew that he is not going to be able to resist. He would never be. Red puddles started to form on the ground, and a slight wind came up. "You're making me torture you more, scarface, but it seems to be necessary." Shadow's voice was audible, but the red eyed monster didn't appear. "You are going to be sorry for figting back, fool." he added, and the blood rain went more and more. The doctor couldn't tell if Shadow's voice was gloating or angry, but either way, he knew it will not go well for him. The blood went up to his ankles, and still got more and more. "What ever you are planning, what does it have to do with me?!" The doctor shouted. "Do you think I'm one of those villains in action movies, which are telling everyone their whole plan before being done with it?" Shadow growled. "Don't even think about it." he added. And finally, Shadow appeared. But... Oh god... 049 startled, and widened his eyes. Shadow didn't look like he usually does. He looked like him. He was still shadowy black, the deadly theet and claws, and the red glowing eyes where still there, but he had the same form, if a little taller. He looked like a shadow version of himself. 049 was still widening his eyes and his jaw was open. Shadow laughed. "What, fool? Did you see a ghost or what?" he laughed. The doctor was surprised that Shadow could see his face expression, and felt for his plague mask out of reflex. In fact, he wasn't wearing it. But that didn't matter now. The bloody flood increased and increased. It reached the doctors waist, and it was still getting more blood. But the 049-alike Shadow, was just floating above the red fluid, and was still laughing. "I'm just warning you." - "What is that supposed to mean?!" Doc answered energic. Shadow's 049-like shape deformed, and turned clowdy and monstrous again. He just chuckled, and watched 049 getting covered by the increasing blood. The doctor's feet felt like they were glued on the floor, and the bloody flood reached his neck alredy. "Everything else is going to be explained itself." Shadow chuckled. 049 felt his face being covered by the blood. He was remaining like that until he wasn't able to hold breathe anymore. He automatically breathed the blood in. And before his lungs filled with it, he could hear: "Soon, you will suffocate on your own blood." followed, by a laugh._  
  
As 049 woke up, he was coughing. His lungs still felt like filled with blood, and everything infront of his eyes was still blurred and dark. After a while, he could breathe again, and his sight became clearer. To his surprise, he was still lying there where he slept in, and didn't sleepwalk. But as he looked up, he saw Dr. Sherman and Dr. Itkin, if two meters away. The two scientists looked at 049 with wide open eyes, and a wide open jaw. They looked as if they had just fled from a horde of evil spirits. 049 looked at them confused for a while, but then, as they din't stop looking at him scared, the plague doctor asked: "What is the matter?"  
  
Sherman just trembled a bit and didn't say anthing. As an answer, Dr. Itkin pointed at 049's masked face with a trembling hand.  
  
As the plague doctor additionally noticed that strange feeling in his left eye, he immediantly took his little mirror wich was still laying on the floor, and looked into it.  
  
The doctor gasped in shock.  
  
His entire left eye was compleatly black, and a dark, smoky substance was drifting out of it. Only a red pupil was shining in the middle of his eye. 049 screamed and dropped the mirror...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, sorry that its short, but lately I have lots of stress. It gets difficult to find ideas, because I din't have the time. Now I have two weeks holydays, so the stress should dwindle a bit ^^ I was only out of creativity, but I hope my write block will get an end in the holydays ^^"
> 
> Whatever, to be continiued👀


	22. "More foolish than I thought, doctor..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyss ^-^ Uh... is the chapter title correct english? If not, well I'm not english enough to know, and I suck in chapter titles anyway so, who cares? xD

_What is going on?!_ 049 was completely terrified. His eye looked like one of Shadow's. The plague doctor didn't know what to do, or say. He just sat there on his knees, looking at the floor, his hands placed on his mouth underneath his mask, out of frustration. He trembled. 049 could hear the door being opened, and the two scientists running out of his cell. As the door closed again, he looked up, and yelled: "Why are you doing this?! What did I ever do to you?!" he paused, waiting for an answer. He musted look really stupid right now, yelling through the room to nothing. But he didn't care. "Stop pretending you would not hear me! Wherever you are! **ANSWER**!" 049 clenched his fists. No reponse.  
  
After a while of silence, 049 sighed, and was afraid immediantly again. He felt for his left eye. He could feel the strange black stuff floating out of it. He took away his hand. _Disgusting._  
  
What did that mean? Why did his eye turn into Shadows eye? Didn't Shadow say he will let him suffer more? Sure, this nightmare was harmless when compared to the previous ones. But then as he woke up he had to see this? _Am I turning into Shadow?_ 049 gulped. _Or the other way around?.._  
  
  
  
"Bright! Bright!" two voices outside 035's cell, who were clearly out of breath called. 035 startled. He couldn't walk closer towards the scientists, so he had to hear it out by his actual position in his showcase. _(Yeah, I know he doesn't have ears)_ He rolled his pupils to the right, to at least see them _(And yes, I know he doesn't have pupils when he doesn't have a host)_.   
  
He saw it was Dr. Itkin, closely followed by Dr. Sherman. They ran towards Dr. Bright, who now stood in front of 035's cell.   
  
The two scientists started to talk nervously in a mess, so no one couldn't understand anything. " **CALM DOWN!** " Dr. Bright interrupted them. As Itkin and Sherman went quite, Bright sighed and said: "Stay calm, one after the other! What happened?" Itkin and Sherman looked at each other, probably to decide who should start speaking. Then, Itkin stepped forward, and said: "It's about 049."   
  
If 035 had a body right now, he would twitch. Bright looked into the cell, and then switched off the microphone. _Oh come on!!_ 035 wanted to shout, but was concentrated in trying to lip read. But it was more difficult than he thought, so he concentrated in the facial expressions and gestures of the doctors.   
  
First, Itkin was trying to stay calm, while he spoke with Bright, but then started to wave around with his hands nervously. Sherman, next to him, nodded and made an anxious face. Then, Bright widened his eyes, and said something short, like "Really?!" or something like that. The other two doctors nodded. Right after that, Sherman spoke up. He showed way more gestures than Itkin. He put his arms in the air, symbolizing something big and monstrious. _Oh no_. 035 knew what was going on. Bright opened his mouth and widened his eyes more. Now Itkin started speaking again. He pointed at his eye, and then towards the direction they just came from. That confused 035 a bit. Bright nodded, as a sign that he understood, and he walked with Sherman and Itkin to the direction the two came from. Then, they were gone.   
  
035 panicked as he thought about the monstrious black shadowmonster. _Oh god... 049, please be alright..._   
  
  
  
"049." The intercom said. The plague doctor, still sitting on the floor with his back on the wall, twitched. **"When are you going to stop scaring me with this goddamn intercom and start to talk with me normally?!"**  he yelled at the doctors behind the cell window. They startled. After a while of silece 049 gulped. "Pardon me." he said, in a more calm tone. "I am just a bit...irritated."   
  
"Yes, that doesn't really surprise us." The scientist said. In fact, it was Dr. Sherman. "049, we need an explanation." - "For what?" 049 answered, knowing the absurdity of this question.   
  
Dr. Sherman raised a brow. "That monster. That big black shadow wich was in your cell and attacked you." - "Wait, you could see it too? I didn't imagine it?" - "I don't think so. Now, explaining please?" 

"Uh... uhm..." 049 gulped and looked away. _How is that explainable? **Is** that explainable?_ "I... am not sure how... to..." he paused. _**Should** I even tell them?_ 049 remained silent. _What is there to say? They know I have the nightmares. And Shadow attacked me two times alredy as I was awake. They should know everything alredy shouldn't they? But why are they asking then?_ "049?" echoed through the intercom again. But it was an other voice. Dr. Itkin was now talking, while Sherman took a writing pad, and a pen. The recorder wasn't switched on. "This thing has to do with your nightmares, right? And with the... eye." Itkin questioned. 049 nodded, barely visible. Sherman wrote something short down. "Well 049, what are your nightmares about, can you tell more about them? We asked 035 already, but he said that you don't want us to know, so...uh?" Itkin continiued.  
  
049 didn't say anything. He couln't help but let a tiny little smile appear, because 035 was that attentively. But the almost-smile dissapeared soon again. He could feel the pain all over his wounds twice as painful when he even _thought_ about the nightmares. He really didn't want to talk more about them than necessary. "Yes. I do not want to tell you." he finally said. And hoped this "interview" will end now.  
  
"We're not asking you if you want to tell us! We're **ordering** you to tell us!" Dr. Bright appeared out of nowhere. 049 twitched. _Are you crazy?!_ "Bright!" Itkin said, widening his eyes. "Better not like that, he has enough problems, it's better if we leave him be now." he suggested. "Ugh.." Bright rolled his eyes and turned around, walking away. "Come along." he said from the far. Itkin first looked at 049, and then followed Bright. Sherman was still looking in 049's flustred eyes - _one_ flustered eye, the shadowy one didn't show any other emotions than malicious joy and anger. Sherman seemed to find it funny, because he smirked gloating, and only then followed Itkin and Bright. _Idiot_. 049 thought.   
  
He sighed and tried to think about something else. He tried to think about the neighbours apple tree, to laugh a bit, but his laughter was locked in his pain.   
  
049 grapped the still blood smeared scalpel, turnig it in his hands. The blood was alredy dry. He wanted to stand up, to clean it, but his wounds started to sting terribly as he was about to. He groaned and sat on the floor immediantly again. It was shocking for him to know that he used his scalpel only for stinging and hurting himself. That was not what it was for! He didn't operate anyone since ages. He didn't even look at least once again into his journals, and his surgical table was now only a bed. Could he still call himself a doctor if he continued like that?   
  
Of course he knew that he couldn't do anything against it now. But then, he thought about the Shadow-eye again. He put his hand under his mask, and felt his left eye one more time. As he sensed the disgusting floating stuff again, he stopped, and sighed. But he startled as he heared a dark chuckle inside his head. "More foolish than I thought, doctor..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continiued...👀


	23. Too true to be good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy ^-^ (our dear owu alredy guessed what is going to happen next ;)

Shadows laughter filled the doctors mind. It was inside his head. 049 panicked. _What is happening?!_ " **This** , is happening, fool." 049 widened his eyes. _What... he can read my..._ "Now you're speechless, huh?" Shadow laughed. _Oh god... oh god... oh god..._ 049 looked around the room in panic. He couldn't see Shadow, but he sensed him - inside his head. His left eye started to blink. 049 panicked more. He wasn't controling it.  
  
Suddenly, he stood up. His legs walked forward, towards his cell window. He knocked strongly against it, to get attention. "Huh? What..." Dr. Shermans voice echoed from the far. Then the scientist appeared, just like the other two, who heared the knocking.  
  
"Humans." 049 said.  
  
 No. It was not 049. It wasn't his voice coming out of his mouth. The scientists widened their eyes as they heared the odd voice 049 was speaking with.  
  
The plague doctor almost got a panic attack. He couldn't control his body. "If you seek to help this plague doctor, then let me tell you this..."  
  
The scientists eyes wiedened and widened.  
  
049's fist clenched. The same floating black stuff wich came out of his eye, now floated around his clenched fist.  
  
Suddenly, without taking a big run-up, 049 crashed his fist through the glass. He smashed a big gap into the shatterproof and bulletproof glas as it was nothing. The three scientists gasped in shock. "YOU CAN'T. YOU CANT HELP HIM. YOU CAN'T GET HIM RiD OF ME. HE IS GOING TO SUFFER AS **I** WANT IT." the dark voice shouted through the glass gap.  
  
Sherman, Itkin and Bright didn't seem to know what to do. Run away or stay?  
  
049 could see and hear everything, but his body wasn't under his control. Suddenly, as ''049" was about to speak again, he collapsed on the floor. It was gone. The voice inside his head was gone. He didn't stand up from the floor. 049 trembled. He looked at his shivering hands, and moved them, to see if he could control them. Yes. He could. But he was to shocked and too much in panic to do something else. He was not able to stand up by himself, and then as Shadow controled his body, he did nevertheless, painful or not.  
  
049 just laid on the floor. Heavly breathing, trembling and with wide open eyes. He didn't even notice his pain at the moment. He didn't even notice that his right hand wich broke through the shatterproof glass was bleeding. He couldn't keep the pain and the panic apart. It was one in the same. Pain, shock and panic made it impossible for him to see or hear right. His sight was blurred, and the only thing he could hear was the rushing noise of walkie talkies, and the step-vibrating around him. He still saw some blurry silhouettes, and voices began to mumble. He couldn't do anything. As his powers eased up completely, his eyelids felt heavy. And then, everything in front of him, went black..  
  
  
035 could tell that something was going on right now. No one was in front of his cell anymore and the ones who were, left immediantly after either Itkin, Sherman or some other scientist came and said, that something happened. There was no one who he could ask what was going on. But he knew that it was something about 049. After Sherman and Itkin were talking with Bright in front of his cell, he was absolutely sure. That fact made him being afraid more and more. He was so worried... What ever's happening, it won't be something good.. He hoped so bad, that a breach will come soon...  
  
  
...  
  
  
_"Well, was it funny being my marionette, fool?" Shadow laughed. The doctor was laying on the forest ground again, looking up at the shadowy monster floating above him. He stood up, and Shadow floated down on the floor, landing front of him. "H...how did you... and why did you..." 049 stuttered. "Well, I just have way more power than you. Unfortunatly this isn't working for too long... what a shame. But I liked it to feel that incredible panic of yours." Shadow laughed. "You were so gloriously helpless..." he approached the plague doctor. "But you are always helpless and foolish, right? That's nothing new." 049 gulped, and walked backwards, dodging the approaching Shadow. But as his foot stepped into the void, he gasped. 049 stepped back to the front and regained his balance. He turned around to see that he was standing  on a cliff. As he looked down, he saw nothing but blackness. It seemed to be enddless. The doctor turned around immediantly again as he remebered that Shadow was still there. "You don't seem to give up, huh? You want to stay strong and win against me, but you can't, fool. You can't be stronger than me." he approached 049 more. "And it'll be better for you to stay away from that mask." he added, chuckling darkly. 049 widened his eyes. "What do you... why..." - "If you don't want me to make you do with him what you did with that window, then stay away from him." 049's jaw opened. He didn't know if it was possible to destroy 035, but..._ what if it **is**? _049 gulped. Suddenly, Shadows deadly, black claw grabbed 049 roughly, and held him above the edge. "No one can help you. You are going to suffocate on your own blood." he chuckled, looking into 049's anxious eyes. "But you still think this will have a happy end, right?" Shadow's laughter turned into a growl. "You are so foolish..." he said. Shadow let 049 go, and the plague doctor fell into the endless darkness, until his screams weren't audible anymore._  
  
049 woke up with a scream. He sat up fast, and groaned out of the pain, wich was still inside his wounds. The plague doctor breathed heavly, looking at the floor. But, as he could see clear again, he looked up, and was surprised as he saw that he was not in his cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, I was trying to post at least once a week but it's difficult to do everything at once😅 I'll keep trying but please don't be angry if I post too late😅 Anyway, to be continiued👀


	24. Nice try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassupp :D

049 looked around the room. _Where am I?_ "Hello, 049." a human voice said. This time, not trough the intercom, but the scientist was inside the room. It was a bit dark, but then he recognized Dr. Itkin sitting on a chair, with some papers in front of him on a table. "How are you?" Itkin asked. 049 looked at him unbelieving. "Is that a joke?" the plague doctor asked annoyed. He could see Sherman and Bright standing behind Itkin and a glasswall. "Oh right, i'm sorry.." Itkin giggled.  
  
049's annoyance grew. "If this is an interview, then **no thank you**." he said and looked away. "049, I hope you realize that this monster is able to kill us all? You need to give us more information about it! Yes, it is strong, but we have so many SCP's here that are too! We contained them all nevertheless! So maybe we are able to contain this monster here too, Imean, we also managed to contain... 682 for example!"  
  
049 looked up at Dr. Itkin again. "No. This is not possible. Even 682 would not have a chance against it. Nothing will have. And even If you managed to contain him, he won't stay in a cell for long time. I know it. What ever you are planning, it is not going to work. Believe me..." the plague doctor looked down again. "It is not possible." he repeated quitely.  
  
He could hear Itkin writing something down. Then the foundation doctor sighed, and said: "049, we are only trying to help. If this thing comes out again, who knows what it's going to do? Maybe it's going to attack more people - and SCP's. We won't be able to to anything if we don't know anything about it!"  
  
"You won't be able to, whatever you know or not." 049  looked at Itkin, then at Bright and Sherman. They both looked at him with a neutral face. Some guards stood behind them, and looked at each other after 049's words. "We should not continiue this." 049 said. "He can hear us."  
  
...  
  
After recontainment in his cell, 049 sat onto his surgical table. The plague doctor crossed his arms tightly in pain. He told the scientists that he could barely move like that, and that it was painful. But they didn't carry him with something, he needed to walk. It was so painful, every single step was painful. 049 was close to tears. His chest hurt, his legs hurt, his arms hurt and his head hurt. Everthing hurt. _Why are the scientists so ignorant?!_ A few tears of pain rolled down his face under his mask.  
  
His wounds stinged terribly... He breathed heavly, as it could stop the pain. After a while, as the pain dwindled a little bit, he loosened his arms slightly. 049 looked on the floor, and in his weakness, he was sure that he will sleep in again. And who knows what was going to happen? Will he sting himself again? Or will Shadow posess him again? Or both? He looked at the corner where he was sitting before Shadow posessed him. In fact, the scalpel smeared with his own blood was still there. Without hesitation, he put his hand into his doctors bag, took out every sharp or dangerous surgery instrumemt, and threw them in the corner. He hoped they weren't broken now... but he didn't want to stand up, so... he had to throw them. But, there was something else. "Uh, Dr. Itkin?" 049 said loudly. "Hey, Itkin. I think the bird is calling." Dr. Shermans scornfully voice said. "Yes 049? What do you need?" Itkin finally reponsed and looked trough the window in 049's cell. "Can you please tie me up?" 049 asked. Itkin widened his eyes and raised a brow. "Uh... what?"  
  
...  
  
"Ok, are the chains also _absolutely_ tear resistant?" 049 asked as some men tied him up to the surgical table. "Uh, yeah. They are. Don't worry, you won't be able to escape or move or do anything... if that's a good thing to you.. don't worry." Itkin said from the far. "Yes, it is safer like that. Shadow is still able to choke me... but he can't make me sleepwalk, and he can't make me hurt anyone or myself, so this is safer." - "Shadow? This thing has a name?"- "Yes and now please try not to come near my cell, because who knows what is going to go wrong?" 049 added. He could see Dr. Sherman giggle behind the glasswall.

He seemed to find it funny that 049 was tied to his surgical table with tearproof chains. But 049 didn't care now. "Yeah... sure." Itkin, who was standing at the door said and left the chamber, just like the other men, who chained 049.  
  
As the plague doctor was alone in his cell, he exhaled. He was not sure if this was because of relief, or because of fear. He couldn't sleepwalk now, but Shadow wasn't stupid. He would find another way to... _No. Do not think pessimistic, doctor. It is worth a try. I think. I hope._ He started to get nervous. That nervousity made him tired. He yawned. 049 didn't manage to think optimistic anymore as he did. The nightmare would be painful enough. "Nice try, fool. Nice try." 049 heared as he closed his eyes, remembering how strong his enemie was...  
  
...  
  
"And now he wanted us to chain him to his surgical table!" Dr. Itkin said, with a face, wich seemed to not know if to be worried, or laughing. "Is this getting THAT terrible?! And Shadow possessed him?!" 035 answered, surprised. (Can 035 speak when he doesn't have a host? I don't think so, but well anyway, he does now.) "Yes! And before he wanted us to chain him, he even threw his surgical instruments in a corner! He was so afraid of sleepwalking and hurt somebody or himself that he..." - "Oh no... my poor doccie..." 035 said compassionating with 049. "035, what we're trying to say is... If you don't wan't that 049 gets to suffer more, or at worst, that he get kil..." Itkin wanted to be careful withe word 'killed', but 035's thoughts were already filled with the terrible images of that shadowy red eyed moster snapping 049's neck with his theet... _No. This won't happen... But what if it does? Oh god please no..._ "035, you need to give us more informations about this Shadow. I know you said that 049 told YOU everything and you don't want to abuse his trust, but this monster is able to annihilate us all. And 049 will be the first one." Itkin said. 035 didn't know what to answer. "If we know more about it we could maybe stop him. 049 didn't say anything, so do you know something about that shadow?"  
  
035 remaimed silent for a bit, thinking over. "I... I don't know much about him. He didn't say what he is planning... only that he wants 049 to die..." 035 sighed anxious. It was silent for a while. "Oh... I see. Well, then, we can't do anything yet... I'm sorry 035..." Itkin said slowly, turned around and walked away.  
  
035 was flustered, worried, and afraid at the same time. He didn't want 049 to die... but if he doesn't do anything against it... he will. _And it will be my fault..._

 

 

(((Guys I'm to stupid to add a picture here, so here, just tap the link to see the picture of Shadow i drew 😅)))

<https://www.instagram.com/p/By2YLzWI8D4/?igshid=gwrpd1tk18jp>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continiued ...👀


	25. Torn chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that being so short.

_"Really, fool? You thought some weaky chains will stop me? I knew that you are stupid, but THAT stupid?" Shadow said and ended the sentence with a laugh. 049 was standing on a meadow, in the mittle of nowhere. Far and wide, there was nothing else than grass, and some flowers on it. Actually, it was pretty there. The sky was blue and some birds were singing. And the meadow suited that prettiness really well. 049 wiedened his eyes as he recognized this place._ This was where I loved to go as I wore 035 on my face. This was one of our favourite places... _But 049 didn't have much time to get lost in his thoughts. He immediantly stopped being happy as he remembered who was standing in front of him. "You thought I wouldn't let you suffer when you're chained? Dear god, you are so foolish..." Shadow chuckled. "Why did you bring me here? What do you want to do?!" 049 asked as if he didn't hear what Shadow said. "Why? Don't you love this place?" - "I know this is not real. I know that you do not want to make me happy! Why are we here?!" 049 said energic. Shadow smirked, and a soft chuckle left his mouth. "I just like it to see peoples faces, when a place they like gets destroyed... when so many memories get destroyed..." Shadow said in a darkly soft voice, and looked around the meadow. 049 opened his mouth to say something, but didn't know what to say. "Listen, fool. The more you resist, the more you will suffer. Some chains and thrown away scalpels won't save you. And they won't stop me. Maybe they will stop the sleepwaling, but..." Shadow looked into 049's eyes again. "Now you are forcing me to let you suffer more than sleepwalking could do." the nightmare shadow smiled, showing his shiny, deadly teeth. They were so sharp and white that 049 nearly could see his mirror image in them. Shadows red eyes went brighter, and suddenly, the earth began to quake. In the far, 049 could see cracks arose on the ground. They got more and more... and they came closer. The cracks started surrounding him, and the beautiful flowery meadow turned to a small green place, surrounded by black, dirty, rocky cracks. The beautiful sunny blue sky turned bright red, and the birds' singing fell silent. 049 stood on the last little green grass place, looking up at the laughing black shadow monster. The doctor knew that this wasn't real, but the sight of one of his favourite places being destroyed, made his heart break in thousend pieces. "You leave me no other choice, fool! You have to suffer, mental, and physically. Until you want die voluntary." Shadow chuckled darkly and approached 049. "No! I won't help you with your plan. Whatever it is, I won't help you!!" the doctor shouted and clenched his fists. Shadow laughed amused. "Oh... are you sure?" he growled. Shadow jumped to 049, caught him with his claws, and slammed his teeth into his neck. He bit him strongly, and a terrible cracking sounded, whereupon lots of blood spurted from the dead plague doctor ..._  
  
"No, ahh!" 049 screamed, and sat up quickly. He saw nothing but blurred black, and was still hearing the terrible cracking sounds of the meadow, and Shadows gloating terrifying laugh. But there was a sound more. Some clirring one. Only as the sounds dwindled, and he could see again, he noticed that he was sitting. He was confused. Wasn't he chained? 049 looked down, and widened his eyes as he saw several pieces of metal.

 ****The chains were torn. He torn up very single tear resistent chain. 049 looked at his hands in disbelieve, and startled. There was the strange black floating stuff again. It was the same dust wich floated around 049's fist as he smashed the window. He could see it right in front of his face too. Was it also coming out of his eye? He was staring at the black dust until it dwindled away. _I torned the chains... I torned the chains..._ 049 placed his hands on his forehead. He was speechless. Was there any safe place? Was there a place where he couldn't be massacred by Shadow? Was there a possibility? Somewhere? He sighed, and placed his head on his knees. _Why?._.

After a while, 049 could hear steps outside his cell. "D...did you see that?" - "I'm standing right next to you, I see everything that you see!!" 049 recognized the voices, they were Itkin and Sherman. "I... it was coming out of his eye!  And his hands! D... Do you think it became a part of him?!" Itkin stammered. 049 gasped and raised his head again. _What if Shadow really became a part of me? If he nestled inside my mind, like a parasite... maybe for ever..._ 049 gulped. _That's it. I am lost._ "That wouldn't be that nice..." Sherman said. "What can we do?" - "I don't know, Dr. Itkin. But whatever we do, we have to do that fast." Sherman looked at 049. The plague doctor noticed that Sherman focused on his Shadow-eye. "Or this thing will annihilate us all..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so damn sorry for this one being so short!! Plus, I wanted to post this yesterday but I couldn't, and I promise to try to make the next chapter longer x( 
> 
> To be continiued...


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of a chapter title😅

_'It will annihilate us all.'_ 049 repeated in his thoughts. Shadow was powerful enough to kill off the whole foundation. 049 knew that. But, why didn't Shadow do that already? Why was he only massacreing 049? The plague doctor placed his head on his knees again.   
  
He knew that he is going to die. Shadow would kill him, sooner or later. 049 sure was afraid. More than afraid. But he also knew that he won't be able to do anything. _I am here for something... I did not operate for ages but... there is still a world to cure... Someone needs to do that... When not me, who then? And 035 will..._ 049 looked up again as he thought about 035. _He will be devasted.. and he most likely will fall into a depression... no... I can not do this to him.._ But who or what was able to defeat Shadow? This monster didn't seem to be afraid of anything, and he also didn't seem to be vulnerable. _Maybe he is even immortal._ 049 sighed, and looked down. _I have no chance..._  
  
Suddenly, a big crash was audible. 049 startled, and immediantly raised his head again. He looked towards the scientists, but they also seemed really confused and afraid. _What is happening?!_ 049's heart was raicing. He turned to every direction to see what caused the noise. But then, he widened his eyes, as he heared a dark laugh. "Hello fool, are you glad to see me again?" 049's jaw opened. _Oh no._  
  
With another loud crash, the window to his cell broke into thousend pieces, and the glass shards fell on the floor with a clirring sound. Soon, the alarms went on, and red lights shined everywhere. "What's happening?!?" Sherman shouted in panic, while Itkin was qiute, and only looked nervously around the area. The laughing got louder, and then, the room filled with black dust. 049 stood up from the surgical table, and tried to run. But no three seconds later, as he was near the corner where his tools were lying, he fell on the floor out of pain. He forgot how much it hurt. "Don't even try to escape, fool. You have no chance! You are going to die!" 049 could feel something cold on his foot. A claw. But 049 had to try it. He did in his dreams, though the situation always was hopeless. 049 stretched forward and grapped his scalpel. Without hesitating, he stitched it into Shadows claw. The nightmare shadow immediantly let 049's foot go, and roared in pain. "Karma!" 049 laughed. Even laighing hurt, but it felt good to say karma! "You little brat!" Shadow growled, and bared his theet. 049 gasped, and stood up. He tried to run, and to his surprise... he was able to. His wounds still hurt, but he didn't feel tired and weak... _strange... when Shadow is outside..._ "Stop it, fool!! Stop trying to escape!!" Shadow shouted. 049 tried to ignoire his pain, took a run up, and jumped through the broken window. He landed pretty hardly, but he tried to stay strong. 049 got up again, and ran away. He could hear Shadow's four giant clawed feet clacking on the floor, and his growling was also unmistakably. "SCP-049 and the black unindentified entity breached containment!" the intercom sounded.   
  
The alarms gave an shrill sound and the lights were red shining. A pure mess devolped. MTF's came, and shot Shadow multiple times. Then, the monster stopped chasing 049, and turned around, baring his teeth at the MTF's. He jumped on them, and the next thing 049 heared were painful screamings, and cracking bones. 049's fear grew with every second. _Shadow killed those MTF's in a few seconds. He does not shy away from anything..._ The plague doctor hid behind an wall, fell himself on the floor, and tried to breathe as quitely as possible. The next few seconds were a torture. His entire body was shivering, and he almost cried in panic. 049 could alredy tell he is going to die, as he heared a clacking claw sound and a slight growl. He closed his eyes in fear. 

But suddenly he heared another shot. 049 opened his eyes again, and he could hear Shadows growling getting louder and angrier. He started to walk to another direction. Carefully, 049 looked out of his shelter and in the halfdark, he saw Shadow growling at a scientist with a MTF's gun in his hands.   049 widened his eyes and opened his jaw as he saw who it was. _Sherman?! Have you lost your mind?!_ 049 wanted to shout. How could Sherman be that stupid? The foundation doctor soon realized how dump his action was. He gulped as Shadow approached him with bared teeth, let the gun go and started to run away, but Shadow was faster, catched Sherman with his claw, and raised him against the wall. Sherman was screaming in fear, but Shadow let out a loud roar directly into Shermans face. "You little shit! You dare shooting at me?!" Shadow growled angrily. Sherman truly was too scared to speak. _Now Shadow will snap his neck..._ 049 thought. He turned around, back into his shelter, and saw an extinguisher on the wall. He looked at it and then at Sherman and Shadow.   
  
049 groaned. "Ugh... I can't belive that I'm really doing this..." he said to himself. The plague doctor took the extinguisher from the wall, took it by its grip and ran in Shadows direction. Sherman saw 049 and the extinguisher first, and didn't seem to understand what he is doing. But then, Shadow seemed to have heared 049's footsteps, and turned around his head, only to get an heavy extinguisher slammed into his face, right between his eyes. Shadow roared and let Sherman go, who landed groaning on the floor, and then breathed heavly. He looked up at 049 with a wide open jaw, and didn't seem to find the right words very soon. "You're welcome." 049 said, and let the extinguisher fall down on the floor. "You foolish... **stupid... _crazy bird!!_** " Shadow roared loudly. Very loudly. Of course, he wasn't injured, but 049 could tell that Shadow was angry. "I'll kill you, and I'll do it slowly and excruciating, you idiotic scarface!" Shadow shouted. 049 gasped and started to flee. He ran away as fast as he could. "Help! **HELP!** " 049 yelled. But who was able to help? No one was.. 049 gasped as something hit his foot. He didn't know what it was, but it stinged and he wasn't able to step on it. He fell on the floor immediantly. Before the plague doctor could stand up again, a heavy, giant claw pressed him on the floor, and became heavier and stronger. 049 screamed as he heared something cracking, and a stinging pain devolped in his chest area. Shadow picked the suffering 049 up, stared him into his eyes, and chuckled. "Karma.."  
  
049 closed his eyes. _I'm going to die_. "You foolish little idi..." - **"LET HIM GO YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!"** Shadow got interrupted by someone yelling. 049 opened his eyes, but he couldn't move his head to see who it was. Shadow couldnt either, because the same extinguisher 049 used, now hit Shadows face again, thrown... by 035. Shadow roared , fell to the side and 049 fell on the floor. But he didn't move. It was to painful. "Doc! Doc, oh my god..." 035 cried. How did he came out of his cell? "Dýo..." 049 whispered. Talking hurt awfully. 035's face was wet with tears, and he propped 049 up carefully. The masks host was a wooden dummy. But though his wooden hands were hard, he touched his injured lover as softly and careful as he could. "Not like that!!" Shadow shouted. 049 could see 035 looking anxious to the side, and then, a ball of black dust hit 035's host, flinging the mask away from 049. _035!_ The plague doctor wanted to shout, but he just brought a "03..." out of his mouth.  No two seconds later, 049 saw Shadow above him. The monster bared his teeth. "Nothing can stop me." he growled, and stitched his teeth into 049's neck...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, doc just saved Sherman and Shadow broke 049's rips. I'm evil. Well, I hope that one was longer than the last one ^-^""   
> To be continiued 👀


	27. A painful past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkk :D

035 was hit by a ball of black dust, and he flew like five meters away from his lover. The theatre mask groaned as he hit the floor. "Nothing can stop me." He heared Shadow saing. Immediantly, 035 turned around, and wanted to stand up, but he was paralized with shock  as he saw Shadow stinging his teeth into 049's neck, and blood was spraying out of the plague doctor. More tears rolled out of 035's eyes. "DOC!! NOO!!" he screamed and was on legs immediantly. He ran towards Shadow.  
  
Shadow's bite became stronger and stronger, and his thirst for blood grew. He enjoyed the taste of the plague doctors blood, and the sound of his smothered screamings. Shadow couldn't wait to feel 049's neckbones cracking between his jaws.  
  
Right as he alredy felt 049's death come closer, a heavy blow hit his temporal bone.  
  
035 jumped and hit the side of Shadows head with his wooden foot. The monster growled and let 049's neck go out of reflex. His head swing to the side because of the beat, and he shaked it a few times. 035 stood infront of the injured 049. He looked down at him, but the doctors eyes were closed, and he didn't move. "No... doc... please... please hold on..." 035 whispered with tears in his eyes. Growling, Shadow turned his head towards the theatre mask, and stared him directly into the eyes. 035's face turned angry. "Why are you doing this to him?! Why are you massacring him like that?!" - "Do you think I'll tell you, stage freak? Your bird fool is going to suffer more, the more you two resist! So go out of the way!!" 035 clenched his fists. **"NO."** the mask yelled. "Oh I see." Shadow growled. "Well then, I guess I have t-" suddenly Shadow stopped. He widened his eyes and looked at his claws. "Ugh... shit." he growled. "I'll come back, then, your bird will be due." the monster chuckled and suddenly, he dissolved in the air. 035 was confused, but he shaked his head, and immediantly fell on his knees next to 049. He propped up his motionless lover, and tried to wake him.  
  
"Doc! Doc, please don't do this to me!!" 049 heared 035 shouting in a muffled tone. He was hearing and seeing nearly nothing. He just heared muffled sounds, and his eyes were almost closed, and he only saw blurred shillouettes. Nonetheless, he could recognize his lover above him. 035 was crying, and 049 could feel the mask's fear. _Dýo, please don't cry!_ _I'm alive!_ 049 wanted to say, but he couldn't. The metallic taste of blood was spreading in his mouth, and he knew that it was his own. _'You will suffocate on your own blood.'_ 049 remembered Shadows words. He couldn't breathe. The last thing his eyes could see before they close, was a foundation human with a white doctorsmock, standing behind 035..  
  
_"That was really close, fool. And I almost succed.. almost." Shadow said with a not intepretable voice tone. 049 stood up from the ground, and stared into his enemie's red glowing eyes. He clenched his fists, and for the first time since ages, he had enough courage to run towards Shadow, and trying to punch him. His fist, of course didn't hit anything. Shadow only dissolved, and as he appeared at another place, he laughed, while seeing 049 stumple forward. The plague doctor turned around immediantly, staring at Shadow again. "Are you serious? You can try as much as you want, but you can't defeat me! Not with some measly extinguisher, let alone with punching me! Nothing in this world is able to d..." - "To defeat you, okay, alright, you said it often enough. I am not deaf!" 049 interrupted. He knew that he was playing with fire, but he was so angry. Shadow's face turned... angry? Confused? Most was confused. He didn't seem to expect 049 to be that... like this. "You are the idiot here! Not me! Or anyone else! YOU ARE." 049 yelled at Shadow. The plague doctors eyes nearly began to burn in anger. Shadow's angry-confused face turned... statisfied? Amused? The monster began to laugh. "Oh god, how stupid you are, fool..." 049 was surprised, as Shadow held a white plague mask in his hands. The doctor touched his face, and sensed no mask._ _"No wonder that you constantly wear this bird mask. You're not worth being seen!.." Shadow chuckled and threw the plague mask on the floor. "You say **I** am an Idiot?" Shadows amused face turned into a neutral one. He approached 049. "Why are you say..." - "You are attacking and killing others without a reason! Plus, you were as coward and just buzzed off!" 049 interrupted again. Shadow's face turned angry. He bared his teeth and began to growl. "I'm not attacking without a reason, I have a reason, and I'm not coward. Just because a pitifully foolish bird like you doesn't understand anything around him, it doen't mean you can pretend being a strong backfighter, fool." Shadow said in a unusual neutral voice tone. "You don't know anything about me, you don't know my weakspots, you don't know anything. But I know everything about you, fool. All of your fears, all of your weakspots. So don't mess with me." he continiued, and 049 felt a qeasy feeling coming up his mind. _I really should not mess with him... _"Don't think it's over, fool. I'll come out again. And I will break your neck for real. Just wait..." Shadow growled. 049 gulped and made a step backward. "You will wish you were dead. And you are going to be, scarface." Shadow approached 049 faster, and without hesitation, the plague doctor began to run. To his surprise, Shadow didn't chase him, and he didn't call him to come back. 049 ran some more, but then as he stopped, and looked around, he didn't see Shadow. Or... anything. He was in that black place he was once before. Where did the forest go? Looking at the floor, 049 noticed that he was walking on an also black floor. The plague doctor was confused. But tough Shadow wasn't here at the moment, 049 was still listening an watching carefully. There eas nothing happening for ages. Because it was a dream, 049 couldn't tell how much time passed, but it was long time. He almost felt like he is going to fall asleep in the dream. Suddenly, a loud sound made 049 jump. He looked up again, and saw white, shinig cracks braking through the blackness. Everywhere. The doctor turned in every direction in panic, watching the white cracks coming closer. The light was so bright that he almost could hear it shine. Because they where surrounding him, he wasn't able to run away. So 049 just stood there and closed his eyes, waiting for what was coming now. Then, as there was no light shining through his eyelids anymore, the doctor opened his eyes again, and... he was here again - the village._ Great. What is going to happen now?! _049 saw people walking around again, who were carrying stuff, or just were going for a walk. "Good day, doctor, well met!" suddenly a voice behind 049 said. The plague doctor startled and turned around. It was his neighbour. The one he and 035 stole the apple tree from. But he didn't seem angry to see 049._ So this is before we stole the tree. _049 needed to hold a chuckle back. "Hel.. uh.. well met! Pardon me, but I really have to go." - "Oh, I see. Farwell, neighbour. See you today!" the man said confused, and walked to another direction. 049 needed to process this situation first._ They see me this time. So... that means... _049 widened his eyes and walked to the next fountain, and looked into the water. Indeed. His face was scarless. He was beautiful again. 049 smiled and touched his face in disbelief. But then he remembered, this was only a dream. He stopped looking into the fountain, and moved away from it._ This is not real... where the hell is Shadow? What is he planning now? _049 stopped for a second, and watched three children playing on the way. "You're cheating!!" One of them yelled. "I am not! He is cheating!!" the other one yelled too. The third kid shouted indignantly: "No! I did nothing wrong! Doctor! Tell them I did not cheat!" 049 was a bit surprised the little boy was speaking with him suddenly. All the three boys were now staring at the doctor, waiting for him to answer. "No one cheated, children! Do not fight!" 049 said spontanly. The little boys didn't seem pleased with this answer. So 049 added: "Why do you not start another game? So you can be sure no one cheats!" he said, hoping that sounded medieval enough. "Maybe. I thank thee, doctor" the one little boy said, and the three kids started playing after a while of discussing. 049 chuckled and shaked his head. But then his smile sank. It all seemed so familiar to him ... Of course he had experienced this day before, otherwise Shadow would not have sent him here. But .. he could swear that something had happened that day. Something else ... something ... terrible. But what? 049 looked away from the playing kids, and kept walking. He didn't know where to go, because he knew that it was only a dream. But then... "Hello honey!" a familar voice said in a friendly tone. The doctor turned around and saw his lover greeting him. 049 widened his eyes. "035!" he said happily. 035 raised a brow and made a confused face. "035 what? What is 035?" the mask answered. 049 widened his eyes more._ Right... _"I mean... Dýo Polonoí... Pardon me, I... uh..." - "You don't need to worry doctor, thats adorable when you make a slip of the tongue." 035 chuckled. "Though its really strange that you confounded three numbers with my  name..." he added. 049 made a played laugh. "Yes... strange.." he said, hoping they will change the topic now. "Well, let's go home sweetie, I'm dog-tired..." 035 chuckled, stretching himself. 049 smiled. Home. "Yes, I agree, let's go." 049 answered. Dýo Polonoí smiled too, took 049's hand and the two together started walking. It was in broad daylight, the birds were singing, children's laughter echoed from time to time out of some alleys. And - most important - he and 035 were together. It was so beautiful. Too beautiful. 049's smile sank._ Where is Shadow? I'm sure he is hiding somewhere _. 049 looked around nervously. "Sweetie, are you okay? You're behaving a bit strange." 035 said, making a worried face.  "No, no. I'm alright." the plague doctor said curtly. The Mask next to him made a short "Okay?.." and looked forward again. Then 049 remebered, that he maybe just couldn't see Shadow, and he is watching nonetheless. This day happened alredy. So Shadow doesn't have to control anything. 049 gulped._ What happened on this day? What was it? _After a while of walking, they arrived at their house. 049 was so happy to see it. That beautiful big house. Really modern for the middle ages. He smiled._ I'm home _. He shaked his head._ No. This is a dream... _"Come in sweetie, I'm sure you're tired too." 035 said sweetly, and held the door open for 049. The plague doctor smiled and entered the house._ I'm not tired, Dýo. _I'm sleeping already. He saw 035 closing the door, and stretching himself again. "That was a long day huh? I can't even wait until it's night." 035 yawned. 049 chuckled, but then he widened his eyes. He remembered this._ Soon. Soon it happens. I don't know what it is, but was today. _049 gulped. Fear welled up in him._ That's only a dream... a dream about something that already happened... why am I so afraid? _"Doctor... what's wro..." 035 and 049 startled. Suddenly the rolling of wheels was audible outside. But that sound was mixed with people's screamings, and a few horse's neighs. "What's going on?!" 035 widened his eyes and was completely awake again. 049 was confused too. But he was supposed to know... 035, close followed by 049 ran out of the house, on the mittle of the street, to see what was going on. Then they saw it, four horses wich were pulling a wooden coach were rioting through the area. Two of them have pulled themselves from the coach. Something must have scared them. The two horses rioted in every direction and broke everthing in their way. No one seemed Injured, but everyone was dodging the rioting horses. The two other horses where still bond on the coach, but the driver jumped, or fell out, already. There was such a chaos around them, those four horses where apsolutely uncontroled. The people started to flee into the houses, to be in security. "Doctor, we have to return!!! This is dangerous!!!" 035 shouted, started running towards the door, and made a handmove, showing 049 to follow him. But then, as the doctor wanted to go, he widened his eyes, and opened his jaw. He knew it. He knew what happened on this day... 049 was paralized in realization. Before he could think it to the end, suddenly wheels were rolling loudly, horses hooves where clacking, and people where screaming his name. Then 035's voice echoed too. "DOCTOR! WATCH OUT!" But it was too late. As 049 turned around, he saw two horses with a carriage running towards him. Only a meter away. Then, a loud crash.The only thing he could feel right now, was incredible pain in his entire body, expecially his chest and face. The only thing he could hear were screamings. He was in such a shock and pain that he didn't know if it was himself, or the people around. The only thing he saw was blurred blackness, and some few shilouettes. He fell on the floor, feeling a warm fluid coming out of his chest, and his entire head. The back of the head, the forehead, the nose, the mouth, the entire face... That was everything he perceived, before everything went black. Then, a dark laughing, was audible._  
  
  
049 gasped, and opened his eyes at once. He was still seeing almost nothing, but he heared well enough: "Doc! Oh my god... he is awake!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Wow. This was the longest chapter so far. INCLUDING the LONGEST NIGHTMARE so far!! Holy moly. >:D And yes, this is my headcanon of how 049 got his first scars. You might find it to be a bit un-epic, but I like that headcanon >:D And if youre wondering why only the neighbour is talking medievalish, It's because the kids are kids, and 035 never talked formally xD So, yeah.
> 
> To be continiued...


	28. A piece of the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I was offline that long, I worked on my oneshot that's why I took so long to post a new chapter here. ^^" I hope you don't mind ^^"

"Doc... hey..." 035's shivering voice whispered. 049 was able to open his mouth a bit, but talking was painful. He felt a wooden hand on his cheek. Slowly, his sight became clearer and clearer. He could see strong lights, and felt a few hard bandages were tighed around his chest. Above him was 035, his porcelain face still wet with tears. "Doc..." - "D...Dýo..." 049 tried. 035 smiled. "Yes, doc, it's me..!" he said. Though it caused awful pain, the doctor sat up quickly, and embraced the masks body, who replied immediantly. "I'm s.. so.. sorry...'" 049 whispered. "Don't be sorry... you did nothing wrong sweetie..." 035 whispered back, stroking his friends head. 049 wanted to stay in this embrace, but he couldn't hold it on much time, and he groaned as the stinging pain inside his upper body held him up from sitting. "Shh... lay down again... you are wounded really badly..." 035 whispered, and helped his partner to lay down again. "Are... you... h...hurt?" 049 stuttred. "I'm fine sweetie, I'm alright. Don't worry about me." the mask whispered back, stroking his friend's cheek. "Please spare yourself... you're wounded..." he added, still with a shaky voice. 049 gasped and sighed, instead of saying something. The doctor was still confused. He tried to remember what happened, before he had passed out. But his memories were blurred and unclear. He only remebered Shadow's terrifying smokeblack face, his white, sharp teeth, and his deep, growling voice. A cold shiver ran down 049's back as he thought about the terrifying nightmare beast.   
  
"049..?" Another male voice said. The plague doctor turned his head slightly to the right, and saw Dr. Sherman, with a face expression, mixed with uncertainty and... guilt. "Uh.." The foundation doctor made, and gulped. "I.. never thought I would say this sentences to you but..." he looked 049 directly in the eyes. _Oh come on, Theron. It is not difficult._ "Thank you, 049. You saved my live." the brown haired scientist said. "And that, even though I was always so rude to you.." - "It... it's ok..ay Dr. Sherman. We're c...collagues, right?" 049 answered with a weaky, silent voice. _Sure, Sherman is always really ungreatful, and always thinks i'm crazy, but we are still colleagues. I think._   
  
Dr. Sherman nodded. "Yes... colleagues." he stammered, and tried to smile in gratefulness, but still with guilt in his face.   
  
"I'm sorry I didn't do anything to save _you_ , doc..." 035 sighed after a while of silence, and looked to the side. 049 placed a trembling hand on his boyfriends porcelain cheek, and moved the mask's face back into his gaze. "It's n...n... not your f... f... fault, 035..." he stammered. "No o...one could have done something... You s..aw how strong he is.. And... if you didn't appear and distracted him... he would have scrag me off..." he added, and smiled under his mask.   
  
035 smiled too, but then made a confused face. "What? What do you mean?" he asked. 049 got a little higher, and said: "It's obvi...ous. Do you r...remember as Shadow attacked me the first time? He suddenly dissappeared, though he had the chance to k..kill me." He looked into 035's face, but he was still looking confused. So 049 continiued: "This time was the same, r...right? He b...uzzed off, though nothing was in his way to k...kill me off." - "Yes, thats right." 035 answered, but still didn't seem to understand what 049 was trying to say.   
  
"Dýo, d...don't you understand it? He is not able to stay outside for long time! That's why he co...mes out so rarely, and for such a short time!" 049 explained. Now clarity came to 035's face. "Really? How do you know?" Sherman said from a bit more far away. "L...like I said, it is just obvious. I mean, it's not explainible in another way."   
  
"Well, now it seems like we know a weak point of Shadow." 035 said, nodding. "We d...do indeed." 049 said, with a statisfied grin. But then he widened his eyes. "So is that why he posessed me? When he is in my body, that means that... he is able to move on earth as much as he wants!" he said. 035 and Sherman widened their eyes too.

"This makes sense!" Sherman nodded. "But he still couldn't hold it on for much time..." 035 said. "Or... he didn't _want_ to." 049 added. "I m..mean, he often said that he w..wasn't done with his 'plan' yet, so maybe that was on p...purpose. I mean, he only wanted to w...warn you, as he posessed me."   
  
"Oh... so many theories! Or are that facts? Anyways, we need to think of something to stop this Shadow beast. Or else he is going to kill us all off. And we already have the first step." another voice said. 049 startled, looked to the left, and noticed that Bright and Itkin were standing infront of some guards behind them. No one else seemed surprised, so they were there the whole time. "Yes! 049, if you find out anything else, you need to tell us! Only like this we may have a chance against him!" Dr. Itkin added to Dr. Brights statement. "Maybe he can hear us now, but we can still think of something - his weak point dosen't dissappear just because we know it now!" he added.   
  
"But Sh...shadow is not stupid. He is going to comprehend it... If we aren't careful, he will..." 049 stammered, not really sure what exactly to say. "We know what you mean, 049. But this is serious, this thing is too powerful for us to just let it be, and it gets stronger. Who knows what it's going to do after its done with the foundation?"  Dr. Itkin said. "I'm not saying this very often doc, but they're right. We need to try to defeat him." 035 said to his partner. "Wait, 035 what do you mean with 'we'?" Sherman interrupted. "We cant let any SCP's help us! We need to let you out of your cell for that! We can't do this, I mean how do we know that you-" Sherman stopped talking, as he catched Bright's and Itkin's gaze. Both were looking at him with slightly widened eyes, and a suggestive face.   
  
Dr. Sherman opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again, cleared his throat, and nodded. "But... before we do anything, 049 should rest."  Dr. Itkin continiued. "Yes, that's true." 035 answered approbingly to Itkin's statement.   
  
"Guards, now bring 035 back to his cell." Bright said. 035 jumped up and turned around surprised. "What?! But I thought I can help! 049 is always feeling better when I..." - "No, 035. It's better w...when you go to your cell. I do not want to risk any...thing." 049 interrupted. "What if Sh...shadow posesses me again, and you are close to me? This is dangerous for you, I... I do not want to hurt you." 049 added.   
  
035 sighed, and nodded. _I thought he would resist now. Good that he didn't..._  
  
  
035 was surprisingly calm as the guards chained him. _Thank god. Any agressions would make everything worse._ The mask looked at 049 with a sad face. Or was it worried? "It's ok, 035. There won't happen anything." 049 said. _That was the most stupid thing I said in my life._ 049 thought. 035 tried to smile and said: "I hope so." The mask bent over to 049, and kissed his from the plague mask covered cheek as a goodbye. 035 smiled at 049, so did the plague doctor. "See you, sweetie." the mask said to his partner. "See you, Dýo." 049 answered, chuckling. The guards were about to pull 035 out of the room, as 049 called to 035: "Wait a second! How did you actually come out of your cell?" -"Through the door. It suddenly opened. Then someone threw this dummy inside my cell." the mask answered shrugging with his shoulders. That was the last thing he could say before the guards pulled him out of the room. _What? The door suddenly opened?_ He let his gaze peek through the room, and as he met Sherman's gaze, the foundation doctor nodded slighitly and put his index finger infront of his lips, symbolizing 049 to don't tell anyone. 049 grinned, and nodded.   
  
049 knew that he is going to need help to defeat Shadow. Of course, he hoped to find out how to solve this withoit violence, but he was sure that this won't be possible.

He knew that 035 will be by his side, and fight for him,  no matter what will happen. And as chaos-thrilled Dr. Bright is, he would love to make some fights. Itkin also never seemed to be a untrustworthy person. Not to forget all of the MTF's. And Sherman? He was always untrustworthy, and unbelieving as 049 remembered, but somehow, he trusted him. Not as much as he trusted 035, but in some way, he was sure that Sherman would do what he needed to do, when time would come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, here is finally one of Shadow's weakpoints! Yes, there will be one more >;)   
> And for the ones who expected Shadow's plan to be more exiting, don't worry, this wasn't his full plan yet >:) 
> 
> To be continiued 👀
> 
> PS: To the ones who have read my Oneshot: Yes, Andrew is the neighbour with the apple tree xD


	29. A dangerous decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy owo

A few days passed, and 049's state didn't become any better. In the contrary. He wasn't even in the mood to talk anymore. His health aggravated, not to mention his countless wounds.  
  
Dr. Sherman stood infront of the plague doctors cell window, and watched him  walking slowly to and fro. Here and there, 049 stopped and panted, holding his arm against his badly wounded chest. He just didn't want to sleep in. "Poor 049.." Dr. Itkin said and joined Dr. Sherman at the window. "That must be terrible being tortured like that." he added. "Yes." Sherman answered. "035 is right, he doesn't deserve this." he added.  
  
Dr. Itkin widened his eyes and looked at Sherman with a surprised face. "Who are you, and what did you do with Dr. Sherman?" he joked. "Really funny. That's not the moment for jokes." Sherman answered. "I'm sorry Theron, but, I thought you hate 049! Not only hate, you _detest_ him! Didn't you even absolutely want that the foundation finally neutralizes him?" Itkin said, confused. Dr. Sherman looked at Itkin. "Yes... but I can't detest someone who saved my life, even though there was reason for him to do that. And, though 049 caused many deaths, he only tried to help, and his victi... patients didn't suffer that much as 049 does now." Sherman said, looking into 049's cell again. "That are true words. But I didn't expect them to be said by you." Dr. Itkin answered. "Well, whatever, I hope we will be able to help him somehow." he added. Suddenly they noticed that 049 walked slower now.  
  
  
049 felt his legs getting weak, and they couldn't carry him anymore. _No... no please not..._ He tripped over himself, and his back hit the wall. _No... I dont wan't to sleep in... dont sleep in..._ He tried to stand on legs, but he was to weak. 049 immediantly glided down on the floor, and fell on the side. Tears welled up in his eyes. Desperate, he tried to stand up, to avoid sleeping in, but he wasn't able to move. Some tears rolled down his face. _Here we go again..._ He thought, before his eyes closed.  
  
_"Well, seems like you are not as foolish as I thought, scarface..." Shadow growled from upon. 049 was laying on his side as he heared it. The plague doctor rolled himself on the back and looked up. "I didn't expect_ you _to find out... but do you really think you can fight me with some foundation humans and a mask?" Shadow laughed amused. 049 stood up, and looked into his enemies eyes. "The more you try to weak me, the more information I get. You are harmimg yourself with harming me. I know all of your tricks, you can't surprise me with anything anymore." 049 said determined. Shadow widened his eyes, and looked at 049. Then, he let out a loud, amused laugh. "Oh yeah? That's so cute... Listen. You are not in a childrens-book, where the villain gets haunted by the hero, because they know a weakpoint of his, and everyone is happy and stays happy until they die. I will torture you until you give up. Until you are to weak to breathe. Until your blood comes up your throat. I will make it slowly and painful, when you don't stop t..." - "Why don't you just kill me the normal way? Why are you so coward? Why is torturing me better?  And, painful backstories are not making me down. Well... a bit... But that is the past, Shadow. You wont kill me with the past,_ **FOOL** _." 049 hissed. From this point, Shadow got angry, and bared his theet, growling at the plague doctor. He landed infront of 049 and made a few steps forward. "I have a reason for everything I do!! A dead bo..." Shadow stopped in middle of his sentence. "Oh.. I see what you are trying to do.. You want to provocate me, so I'll tell you my plan without noticing it, huh? Don't come with those old cheap tricks." he added, growling. 049 furrowed his eyebrows, but didn't know what to answer. "What do I have to do for you to stop offering resistance? Do you want me to kill your precious 035? Will that finally make you sane enough?" Shadow growled. 049 widened his eyes. "No! Please don't hurt him!" the plague doctor said instinctively."I will have to, if you are still that resistive. Or I will let_ **you** _do it." Shadow chuckled darkly. "I can break out of your cell easly, and the killing-stuff is simple." he approached 049. "You don't want me to kill your precious husband-mask, do you? So stop offering resistance, and **SUBMIT**." Shadow yelled. "You can't destroy him! He is indistructible! And I will never subm..." - " **Shut up**!" Shadow inerrupted. "Don't you know what power I have? With a single tiny little black lightning I can destroy everything. Even 035. And I will when you..." - "If you are that powerful, why didn't you kill me off alredy, huh?" - "For the last time: You will find out early enough, so stop asking me the same question thousend times!" Shadow roared. "You just say it. You won't do it anyway, coward." 049 hissed. Before 049 could wait for a reaction, Shadows claws hit him and slammed him a few meters away. The plague doctor hit a tree and fell on the floor hardly. "You start to annoy me, fool..." Shadow growled and approached 049. "Are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure you want to defy and provoke me?" he growled. "I will do it slowly and painful to you, you are going to suffer more than you ever did, you _and _035." 049 widened his eyes, and sat up from the ground with trembling arms. "_ Unless _you submit." Shadow's teeth shined in his evil smile. "Then only_ you _will suffer. And I will leave your mask-boyfriend and everyone else in peace. It's your decision." Shadow said in a darkly soft voice. 049 remained silent and looked on the floor. He couldn't trust Shadow. But he didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of him. Expecially not 035. "What means it, submitting to you?" 049 asked suspiciously. Shadow smiled and his teeth lightened up. "When I let you sleepwalk, you cant do anything anyway. But when I come out..." he started to growl. "Then you are not going to run away, or stinging scalpels into my hand, or any sort of resist. You know you are going to die right? So it wont make any difference to you. And if you run away, fight back or tell anyone to help you ever again, you are going to watch 035 die infront of your eyes. And I will kill him with_ your _hands." 049 didn't know what to answer. He remained silent. "I see." Shadow said. "Then I let you wake up now." he turned around and started to float. "And I'll go to 035..." - "_ **WAIT!** _" 049 shouted. Shadow turned his head to the plague doctor and smiled evil. The black haired phisician sighed and looked at the floor. After a while of silence, he whispered: "I submit." Shadow laughed, making 049 jump. "Wise decision." the monster chuckled, and turned around. "Finally..." he added, before he arose in the air and laughed. 049 looked up at him and felt himself trembling in fear. Suddenly, shadow dissappeared, and everything shined white..._  
  
049 woke up screaming. He jumped up quickly, put a hand on his chest and panted. As the nightmare in front of his eyes dwindled, he remembered what Shadow said. _If I want 035 to live, I need to do what Shadow wants..._ 049 was still panting. He was still confused and flustered about what happened. "049? What happened? Did Shadow say som..." - "No." 049 interrupted Dr. Itkin. "Well, your reaction doesn't look like nothing. We agreed that you need to tell us when you have news. We can help y..." - "No! He said... nothing..." - "049, tell the truth. What did he say?" Itkin asked again. But 049 just looked at the floor, and stayed silent. "049?" Dr. Itkin repeated, but 049 didn't respond. The foundation doctor infront of the window sighed, and switched off the microphone, walking to another scienist, until both of them walked away. 049 closed his eyes in frustration. _He is going to kill me._ The plague doctor buried his face in his hands. _And if I resist, he will kill Dýo too..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm sorry for being so inactive and for this chapter being so short but I'm on vacation, so... I wont be able to post as regulary as usual ^^"  
> But anyways, to be continiued...👀


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant think of a chapter title again. But we reached chapter 30 yaaay :D

035 leaned his almost unharmed wooden host's back against his vetrine. He sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head. _My poor sweet doctor... Why is this happening to him..? Why..?_ He couldn't help but thinking about the incident with the horse carriage. The horse hooves and the coach wheels damaged 049's face and body brutally. 049's self esteem got lower day after day since then. He spent his time only on working, and never left the house. He even hided his face from 035. He didn't smile even one time. 035 started to tear up. _And now, a shadow monster attacks and tortures him._ The theatre mask clinched his fists and only wanted to punch something right now. But that won't make anything better. Nothing would. 035 leaned his backhead against the glass, and sighed. _It doesn't have to end like this... It can't end like this..._  
...  
  
"I start to think that we can't help him anymore." Dr. Bright said to Dr. Itikin, as he switched off the microphone and walked towards him. "We could have been able to if we knew about it earlier. Maybe, maybe not. But I think we have to put 049 in the neutralized class soon." - "How do you know? We can still find a solution!" Dr. Sherman came out of nowhere. "We can't just let him die!" he added. Dr. Bright raised a brow. "Since when do you care that much about 049? Don't you detest him because he killed Dr. Hamm?" Everyone went silent after Bright said it. Dr. Sherman sighed and looked at the floor. _God... why did you have to bring this topic back?!_ Sherman tought. "Yes... I mean no... He didn't mean to harm him... It was an incident. H...he wanted to help, right? And he also didn't torture him like Shadow tortures 049. Sure it was... terrible that..." Sherman sighed. "Come on guys, you know what I mean." the foundation doctor looked at his colleagues. "Yes. You're right Theron." Dr. Bright agreed. "Plus, we are going to have 049's eternal gratefulness. This is going to be useful." Sherman said. "And somehow I think 035 will be even more grateful than 049. Can you imagine it, he will be maybe more calm with us and will stop attacking so much people!" Dr. Itkin laughed. "Yes, 035's eteral gratefulness would be really useful." Dr. Bright chuckled.  
  
 "But is it even possible to kill a shadowy immortal big scary not containable monster parasite? I mean, 049 said that even 682 wouldn't have a chance against it." Sherman said after a while. Bright raised a brow. "We could try it. Letting 682 out atacking Shadow. When Shadow comes out I mean." Itkin and Sherman both stopped and looked directly at Bright. "Oh what a _good_ Idea... Then we are going to have _two_ deadly monsters out of containment." Sherman answered. "Yeah... okay." Dr. Bright rolled his eyes. "I just hope that everyone here's going to survive this."  
  
...  
  
_Damnation. What is going to happen next? After he is done with me, he is going to kill off everyone else in..._ 049's thoughts interrupted. _No... he wont... I subjected myself. He wont hurt anyone else when he is done with me._ 049 sighed and looked at his cell door. _At least when no one is close to me._ 049 let his gaze wander through the room. The certainty that he is not going to live long anymore made him afraid. Afraid of life, and afraid of death. Shadow's sharp teeth and claws remained in his thoughts, making him trembling. _What he can do with me in my nightmares, he can do it in real._ 049 buried his face in his hands, but raised his head again, as 035 came trough his head. The plague doctor closed his eyes and let himself fall back into his memories. Besides of the pain and the shame in his life, there were also beautiful memories. Memories of him and 035, walking hand in hand through the bloomy meadow, singing birds around them, a slight wind making the grass shiver. They were laughing about funny things, talking about the past, about the future... 049 smiled.  _The good old times... Times wich will never come back._ He couldn't leave 035 alone. The whole scenario happened in the plague doctor's mind. The researchers go to 035's cell, and tell him that Shadow killed him. That he is gone forever. He could already see 035's reaction inside his inner eye... 049 shaked his head. _Oh god..._ He started to see his new files already... SCP-049, Object class: Neutralised. This thoughts made him crazy. But he can't do anything against it. _It will happen, if I want it or not. If_ 035 _wants it or not..._ 049 closed his eyes tighter. _Oh Dýo..._ His eyes started to fill with tears. _I hope I can at least say goodbye to you a last time..._ 049 tought, before he errupted in tears..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I finished this at 23 pm so... yeah. Tomorrow school starts again, that means stress starts again :/ I dont know if I'll manage to post once a week, but i dont think so... 
> 
> But anyways, do you think this story is getting to long? I only want to end it when enpugh people read it, but I have the feeling that many left me. Am I wrong? Idk. I have planned things for this story, an a bit epic end and some sad and heartbreaking stuff, but like I said, I feel left behind and I dont know why. Maybe I'm wrong, I hope I am.
> 
>  
> 
> Tbc.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry i'm making you wait such a long time x( If you have read the notes under the previous chapter, you'll know already why ^^" BUT I have an Idea how at least I can fill the chapters up a little. I'm going to do short parts of backstory in some chapters. Not every single one, but sometimes. I dont want to only let 049 have nightmares about the past, and I dont want to write oneshots for everything, so this is kind of a solution to bring more backstory in it x) (I also ran out of chapter names lmao)

_Chapter prologue:_

"Hey, doc?" Dýo Polonoí's soft voice echoed. "Andrew invites us for dinner, do you want to come?" The doctor didn't respond. He kept sitting on a chair, looking out of the window, in the dark evening light. "Doc? Do you want?" Dýo repeated. "I am not hungry." the physician answered after a few seconds of silence. The mask sighed. "Doc... you didn't leave the house for ages. Everyone in the village knows what happened... they saw it.. No one will laugh at you or leave comments.. Please sweetie... come along." His partner turned his with a plague mask covered face slightly towards him. "With my mask I look stupid. Without my mask I look ugly... I do not want to disgust people with my sight." - "Doc, that's not true... scars don't make a person ugly.. don't say that... and Andrew is our neighbour, he lives right next to our house!" the doctor remained silent again. "I do not want to disgust you and Andrew neither." he said silently. "Doc..." - "Dýo please... I do not want to. You can go alone. I will stay here.." Silence fell over the room. After a while the theatre mask broke the silence with a sigh. He turned towards the door, opened it to go outside, but turned around once again, looking at the doctor. "Don't mind me. You can go." he whispered and looked out of the window again. Dýo Polonoí opened his mouth to say something, but looked at the floor as he couldn't think of anything. Then, the doctor heared the door clacking, and the masks steps where still audible a few seconds, until they were gone.

* * *

049 forced himself to stand up, and limped towards his desk. He took out his notebook, and his scalpel out of his doctors bag. After that, he emptied his whole bag, and placed everything on the desk: His notebooks, scalpel and instrumets, Syrenges, and his little glass blottles full of medical and dangerous fluids. 049 wanted to see if he still knew everythings name and if he still knew what they were for. His head felt like mud. He couldnt concentrate and had to start from the beginning multiple times. He started with his tools. They were more easy to name than the fluids. 049 stared at the little glass bottles and only knew the name of two of them. _Wich one was the paralizer? Was it the green one... or rhe yellow one? Come one doctor... you made them yourself... you know it..._ 049 thougt. After a while of staring at the bottles, he sighed, and gave up. The plague doctor took his medical fluids one by one, and put them back into his bag. Only some yellow shining fluids inside glass bottles with rubber capping were on still the desk. He started to pack them back. _Hm.. what was that one for?_ 049 turned the last bottle around in his hands. "H.E." Was written on it. _What...was..AH!_ The bottle slipped out of his hands and hit the floor. It broke into pieces and the yellow glowing fluid started to smoke. _Oh no. **OH NO.**_ 049 widened his eyes as he remembered the use of H.E. 

He screamed and ran away from the puddle. In panic, 049 looked around his cell for a place to hide. Without thinking over, he hid behind a closet, only a second before a loud, fire ball like explosion filled his cell. The plague doctor stayed in his shelter for the next few seconds, until he was sure the danger was over. He let his head out of behind the closet, seeing ash lying all over his cell, and his desk was pretty demolished. 049 was still breathing heavly. That was close. "What... WAS THAT??!" a frightened human voice sounded trough the intercom. "I forgot I still have those..." 049 mumbled. "It's H.E.. A fluid wich explodes when coming in contact with oxygen. I... mixed it... for the case I need it... long... long time ago..." 049 released from the shock and felt his wounds again. The plague doctor fell on his knees and brathed heavly. "God damnit." he mumbled. _How could I forget H.E.? It's one of my most dangerous chemicals!_ "In case you should need it? When are you ever going to need THAT?" It was Dr. Sherman. 049 looked up, furrowing his brows, and ready to conter. "I..." He stopped and thougt for a few seconds, before looking up again.  "I have no idea..."

...

"Huh. That was unexpected." Dr. Itkin said after Dr. Sherman moved away from 049's cell window. "A fluid wich explodes when touching oxygen? Actually pretty clever... but pretty **not** clever to put it into a not-shatter-proof glass bottle." he added and walked next to his colleague. "Actually, after all this, I'm not wondering about anything anymore. Whats going to happen next? I'm sure it'll be something nobody expects." - "Yes, probably. I just wonder if all this is ever going to end..."   
...  
   
"Why are you that incompetent? Dont do that again you jerk!" Shadow roared. "Shut up thundercloud." 049 hissed. Shadow didn't respond first. "What did you say?!" Shadows loud answer came that sudden that made 049 jump. The plague doctor got hit by something heavy, invisible, and crashed into his already smashed desk. "Don't forget what I told you fool!" Shadow spoke inside 049's head, but he seemed to be able to punch him anyways. 049 groaned and forced himself up. He nodded. Suddely, Shadow appeared in black smoke in front of him. 049 screamed in shock. As the nightmare monster's face appeared, he wasn't smiling evilly as usual. His face was angry an unstatisfied, as it only is when he is going to beat 049, not when he's already done it. 049 made a confused face, not knowing what to say. "A simple nod is not making me calm anymore." Shadow's red eyes began to sparkle, and he approached 049. The plague doctor panicked, starting to run away. " **STOP.** " Shadow shouted. 049 stopped. _O_ _h G_ _od...I have to do what he says... I have to_. 049 didn't turn around. He only looked at the floor, trembling,  and hearing Shadow approaching.  His big, smoky claws wrapped hardly around the doctor's trembling body, and smashed him through the glass of his cell window. 049 screamed in pain, and hit the floor all in blood. Shadow seems to like smashing people trough windows..

 Of course, the alarms and the red lights went on, and it didn't take long until shouting mens' voices, and the sound of marching feet appeared.

...

"Ah, yes! I remember those!" 035 giggled. "He **never** knew, when the hell he's going to need these H.E's, but he mixed them anyways! Actaully, I was always worrying about him wearing them in his bag.. But he usually didnt store them there, so it wasnt a problem at first." the mask added. "How strong is an explosion of those? I mean, we saw it, it didn't leave fire, because his cell is all made out of metal, but do you think it could shatter the cell glass, if it was near it?" Sherman asked. 035 shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. Why are you asking this tho?" - "Well, one of them exploded in his cell, and we wanted to kn..." Sherman couldn't end his sentence, because of the alarm halling up suddenly. 035 widened his eyes. "Oh no. DOC!" he shouted in realization and stood up from his seat immediantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... yeah. That was chapter 31 :D What do you think about my chapter prologue idea? If it sucks then I won't do it. And... I dont think I'll be really fast with writing the next chapter... but thank y'alls for being so patient ^-^
> 
> Tbc
> 
> (Also sorry for that joke in the window part xD I had to!)


End file.
